Excuses for Love
by Human Person 'I think
Summary: Slughorn has given an assignment to the class that he probably shouldn't have. Amortentia: the love potion. Either correctly brew the counterserum or be hopelessly in love with your partner. Even if you're a Malfoy and your partner is a filthy mudblood.
1. Amortentia: Love Dementia

**Allo! I've had this story for a while but never posted it. Obviously, I recently chose otherwise XD Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer applies for entire story: I do not own Harry Potter. _I wish, I wish upon a star~_**

"And so," Slughorn concluded, "you will be working in partners today. Your partner is the person sitting next to you."

I looked towards Blaise sitting to my right. He, instead, was making a pleading motion toward his best friend Draco Malfoy. He nodded in consent and headed toward us.

"Thanks so much, man!" Blaise whispered with relief and walked toward the seat next to Pansy Parkinson. She had always been against me for some reason I never knew.

I turned to Malfoy, my new partner. "Having second thoughts about me, are we now?"

He scoffed, "Keep dreaming, Granger, and one day you may be lucky enough to find a muggle boy half as amazing as me." He lowered his voice and muttered with a devious smile, "Plus, Blaise runs the Slytherin butterbeer stock."

"Why did Blaise put you up to this? With Pansy, the best grade he'll get is still failing."

"Are you truly daft enough not to see?" he asked, gesturing towards the two, "He likes her."

Needless to say, I was a tad surprised at the thought of _Malfoy_ helping out a friend. "Malfoy has a heart?" I gasped dramatically.

"Believe it or not, yes. I can do favors for _friends." _Just the way he said 'friends' told me the true meaning: '_If they pass my standards.'_

I was skeptical to say the least. "Are you sure you're not just tired of her doting after you?"

"Granger, you _never _tire of that. As I'm sure you would know if you'd ever had someone like you."

I shot him a dirty look just as Slughorn finished writing on the board.

"Today you will be brewing _Amortentia._" He paused, as if waiting. Finally he sighed, "Doesn't anyone in this incompetent class see the problem with that?"

"The fact that we're doing it _again?" _someone who sounded like Ron asked. Not that I could blame him after the Romilda Vane chocolate incident.

That's when I noticed the problem with this assignment. I shot my hand up as the class was snickering.

"Yes, Granger?" Slughorn sighed hopefully.

"We're in partners. The potion wouldn't work if used on someone when more than one person made it." I leaned in to Malfoy and whispered, "I don't want to fail. I'll do it." He scowled back in agreement.

"The other," Slughorn continued, "will be testing it."

A chorus of muttered swears came from the room as people played miniature duels to decide who the victim would be.

"So," Malfoy started, "I'll make the potion if you test it." He said it as if it were the best offer I would ever get.

"Professor," I said, raising my hand to get his attention, "Professor Snape said that it was too dangerous to test Amortentia without a properly brewed counterserum."

"Well I'm not Professor Snape, am I?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. "This is where the second person's grade comes in. Tomorrow there is a full moon which is needed to properly brew the counterserum without side effects. It's a rather lengthy process so I suggest getting ingredients prepared today. You will need to brew a successful counterserum while under the effects of Amortentia."

"And what if we can't?" Pansy piped in.

Slughorn chucled. "Then I suppose you'll have to wait until it wears off, hmm?" And with that he resumed reading his newest book, Liar!: Immunity to Veritaserum. 

"I'll make it if you test." Malfoy offered again, no... more like demanded.

"Nice try. We already agreed I would."

"Miniature duel?" He offered hopefully.

"Fine!"

"_Vegrandis alio!" _We both said, wands in hand. I saw him flick his wand and whisper to himself "Duro."

But before his miniature could comply with his demand, I flicked my wand and miniature-Hermione said "_Petrificus totalus!" _

Miniature Malfoy was frozen in place. Just for fun I flicked my wand again and Hermione pushed Mini-Malfoy over like a plank of wood. Malfoy waved his miniature away with a swear just as I high-fived mine and did the same.

"How did you make it move without telling it to?" Seeing my amusement and silence he added, "Let me guess, a book."

I just smiled, "It really _should _have been in the restricted section." I stood up to go prepare ingredients. "I suggest you prepare some ingredients. Unless, that is, you'd like to be hopelessly in love with a mud-blood forever."

He'd obviously never thought of that as an option. "Damnit, Granger," he muttered. "Oi, Blaise! You _so _owe me two crates of butterbeer for this!"

Blaise smiled back, seemingly drunk on love. "I would've given you three!"

* * *

><p>The moment I smelled old parchment and saw the light mother of pearl colour, I knew my <em>Amortentia<em> was perfect. I repeated the little poem in my head:

'_Amortentia- love dementia.'_

I stepped in toward it. The smell was lovely. I sniffed and recognized old parchment, wisteria and candlewax. Harry currently had Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Ron was in the room so I walked over. It smelled of sulfur, trying and failing to be covered up by orchids.

"What did you do this time, Ron?" I asked with mock exasperation.

"I don't know! I may have forgotten to crush a few things, but that shouldn't make a difference!" Seeing my smile and roll of the eyes he clarified, "Right?"

"You're an idiot." I said with a smile, leaning against him. "Luckily, I know a small trick. Put some of yours in a vial."

"That's why we call you the smart one, 'Mione," he chuckled.

I went to my cauldron, grabbing a vial on the way. Spooning in a bit of the mixture, I walked back to Ron's table. As he was putting the cork on the vial I checked to see that Slughorn wasn't looking. I placed both vials lying down on the black tables.

"If you put something dark behind it, you can check the mother of pearl sheen. You see how you have almost none?" Ron nodded, "So you have to add a few more Ashwinder eggs."

"Dang," he said, but did just that. The sheen noticeably increased and the sulfuric smell even lightened up a bit.

"Now hold it up to the light. The color is too light and the consistency is off. You must have forgotten to grind the flobberworm. All you have to do is add a smidge more graphorn powder and grind up a little flobberworm to add."

After complying, the sulfur smell became the freshly cut grass I loved and the orchid became parchment.

"Bloody..." he trailed off, not wanting to get nagged again for his language. "How did you know that 'Mione?"

"'Common Misbrews and How to Avoid Them.' _You _could benefit from that one."

Ron chucled, "Thanks. I can't stand failing potions when I can't use Snape as an excuse."

"Well it isn't perfect. The swirls of steam aren't there and it will wear off faster tha-"

"Granger," Malfoy started, walking up to us, "while I'm aware of your hopeless infatuation with Weasley, would you please come help your partner?"

"Jealous, are we?" I shot back and went to finish with Ron.

Malfoy stalked back to our table and grabbed one of the ingredients. Stubbornly, he muttered, "Then I guess crushing it couldn't hurt. It all ends up in the same place, anyway."


	2. The World is a Lovefest

**I never expected so many readers for this story! I am shocked and touched at the same time XD But I guess that's what you get when you write a Harry Potter fanfic. And I always dedicate new chapters to either people or countries, THUS:**

**Yotsuya21- for being too lazy to log in (and admitting it) XD ...And because Voldemort is now a unicorn.**

"My Potions teacher," I complained to Harry in the common room, "is the most inept, bungling professor I've ever had!"

"Are you talking about Slughorn? I thought he never crossed a favorite in class," he explained skeptically.

I thought for a moment on how to explain it to him. "Harry, do you remember _Romilda Vane?" _At his glazed over look, I continued, "Well, you remember how sick and immoral that potion in the chocolates was? And how Ron was hopelessly obsessed with her to a _very_ dangerous level? Well we're making it in class."

Harry gave a shocked and disgusted look. "There's no way that's school allowed!" he exclaimed, "Well... anymore, at least," he added sheepishly.

"Oh, and it gets better! We're testing it, too! And for a _grade_ none the less! We're stuck in partners and—Oh, this is the best part—if the second partner doesn't make the counterserum correctly, they're stuck in obsession with the other until it wears off."

"That's just ridiculous! He has to know what he's doing!"

"That's the problem," I started, "He _does_. He knows perfectly well what he's doing and he's doing it anyway."

"Well I guess we're going to have to live with that how it is then," Harry sighed. "By the way, who did you get paired up with?" At the sight of me hesitating, he added more to the embarrassment, "Is it Ron?" Harry nudged me with a shoulder, "Time for a bit of 'how's your father?' is it?"

"Harry!" I yelled, turning red in the face.

"Well then it isn't him?" he clarified. At the shake of my head he kept going on, "Well since it can't be better than that, it must be really dreadful... Is it Neville?" I shook my head vigorously, "Stewart Ackerly? Michael Corner? Pansy? Crookshanks? _Buckbeak_?" Now desperate, searching for an answer, he just knit his eyebrows.

"Let me describe his _better_ qualities: Slytherin, playboy, foul-stenched ferret-boy, feeble minded pure-blooded dimwit?" Harry gave me a worried look, catching on, "Why, it could be none other than your very own Draco Malfoy!"

The incredulous look on his face was priceless, changing to angry and then amused within the next few seconds. It wasn't long before he was laughing extremely hard. "Well good luck with that!" he choked out through the laughter.

With the obvious fact that he was only going to laugh more—and not sympathize like Ginny would—I retired to my room for the night. Tomorrow was going to be... something that words could not describe.

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm going to come inspect each group of partners taking the potion. Your reactions alone will tell me if it was correctly made or not." Pansy's hand shot up. "In the event that it is <em>not<em> correct," Slughorn added, glaring at the girl, "the second person can still get full credit, they will just be forced to take the potion brewed by another group.

By the time he got to our group, the classroom was in almost complete disarray. There were chases, screams and the occasional case of a newfound couple snogging. One of the latter cases was the pair of Blaise and Pansy. In fact, not even being hit by Malfoy could stop them. Needless to say, Blaise had brewed the potion quite effectively.

"Let's see what you've got Granger. Malfoy, if you would, please." Slughorn said, uninterested.

"Just in case I don't make it out with my pride: Granger, I fully_ detest_ you, Potter and Weasel," he said before downing the potion.

And let me say this: I did pretty freaking awesome. Almost instantly, Malfoy had a little "change of heart."

"Hermione... did I really just say that?" He truly seemed shocked at his words, "I don't care who your friends are! Not as long as you're the Hermione I've fallen in love with!"

"Oh, shove it Malfoy," I started, "Stop while you still have your pride."

"Hermione, love, please call me Draco."

The sheer admiration in his words completely caught me off guard, "Well then, _Malfoy, _I never would have thought _you_ of all people would be a romantic!" He looked a bit hurt when I started to laugh at his antics.

"I could change if you'd like!" He flipped his hair a bit and leaned toward me. "Hey, Hermione, is that a mirror in your pocket?" Slughorn and I looked at each other with odd faces, "Because I see myself in your pants."

I covered my mouth with both hands, turning bright red to keep myself from dying of laughter. Slughorn just looked traumatized and walked to the front of the class. Malfoy was still giving me quite the suggestive look, however.

"Alright class! Despite the recent happenings, I expect you all to stay on task! Remember, you have a project to do that can _only_ be done today." He paused and looked at Blaise and Pansy, still snogging on the desk, "Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson! Would you _please _stop snogging in my class!" He then turned to Michael Corner and his partner, "And under the table groping is not allowed in this school, Corner." Slughorn then proceeded to take the mixing spoon out of his cauldron and smack it against the wall to get his class' attention. "Now I suggest you take this seriously, students! Your grades—and possibly lives—depend on it."

"That means you, Malfoy," I said, pushing the far-too-close boy toward his cauldron.

"But, Pet, how can I mix any of this without being distracted by your beautiful smile? You know that _Desaugeo _hex I cast on you in third year? Well I'm proud to have put that beautiful smile on your face."

I laughed to myself, not taking a word of what he said seriously (although I have to say, his hex _did _make me not need to get braces). "You cannot _fathom _how much I wish I had a video camera right now."

**Love it? Hate it? Find an error I missed that makes your eye twitch and need to tell me about it? Click the review button! I *willmostlikely* reply~ **

**Don't expect updates too quickly, I just got really excited at the OVER 20 STORY SUBSCRIBERS. Thanks so much all of you! But just to keep you on your toes, I'll tell you this: **

**Next chapter, the plot really starts to thicken :)**


	3. Counterserum's Magic

**Well last chapter has drawn in a lot of people. In these last 3 days I've had about 450 hits (that's a lot for me :D) I dunno, it makes me feel special. But really, thanks for the support all!**

**This chapter goes to:**

**Mr. Smee27- for sounding like a 'priceless' commercial**

**And Mieko-chan12- because I made her fall off her chair and look like an idiot... oops! XD**

"Malfoy, you ignorant prat! Just work on your antidote and _leave me alone_!"

"But why?" he whined, "Why do I need to make this stupid antidote to prove my love? I really do adore you, Hermione! You have to trust that!"

"I have a hard time believing that," I muttered under my breath. Was it not just yesterday that he made absolutely sure that I knew he detested me?

"If you want some confirmation—"

"_None needed, thank you very much_!" I rushed toward the opposite direction where Ron was stationed. "Ron—"

But he was too busy half-heartedly dodging the advances of Sally-Anne Perks. _Less_ than half-heartedly; in fact, it almost looked as if he _wanted_ to be caught. Looking around the room, it seemed as if nearly every boy was doing the same. The only girls that had administered the potion were Parvati Patil and I. But she looked outright _horrified _at her lovey-dovey partner. Whenever he came near, she would wave a wooden spoon around his face, as if trying to ward him off. Not that I could blame her, however; it takes a special type of girl to accept the advances of Neville Longbottom.

"Parvati, how are you holding up under these... circumstances?" I asked cautiously.

"Hermione, thank God!" she breathed harshly, "I don't know if I can take it any longer! I just want him to brew his stupid potion so I can get some breathing room!"

While Neville donned a big, watery-eyed puppy dog face, I replied, "I know _exactly _what you mean, Parvati. I mean Malfoy is... well... he's being Malfoy." I realized how stupid that sounded and started laughing, as did she, "Shocker, hunh?"

"Of course. But everyone knows how he gets sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when he likes someone, he transforms into '_Draco the Sex God of Hogwarts' _and starts chasing the person around and attempting to get in their pants," We both started laughing, "I can't believe you didn't know that! I mean, it's pretty funny that you guys got paired up."

"Funny how? Because my only enemy is now deeply obsessed with me?" I thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I guess that's pretty odd."

"Not really..." she trailed off, hesitating, "Really, the truth is, it looks as if you guys would make a pretty good couple. You know," she tried to recover from the embarrassing statement, "I mean, if you weren't part of the Golden Trio and all."

"And if he wasn't such a prick!" I laughed, not taking her statement seriously at all.

"I don't know, Hermione," she finished skeptically.

"Well, I should probably go make sure he's making it right so I don't have to endure this any longer than absolutely necessary. See you in the common room."

"Good luck," she added as I was walking away. _That_ was why I didn't really enjoy spending time with the girls in my grade. They constantly spewed so much nonsense. And they all thought they were matchmakers. Were muggle girls like this all the time too? I highly doubted it.

When I got back to my table, I was genuinely surprised. There was a little vial of a clear substance held in his hand.

"Hey, 'Mione, I finished the potion. Do I deserve a little... reward?" I looked at him, completely disgusted, "I mean, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but, I mean, because you said..."

"Sure, Malfoy. I'll give you a little reward. But..." I needed a way to get into Slughorn's office without alerting Malfoy to my lie, "It's going to be a big one. Do me a little favour and close your eyes while I go get ready," I said as sexily as a nerd could (not very at all). Malfoy didn't seem to mind the complete change of character and shut his eyes. I snuck into Slughorn's office before he could notice.

"Professor, my partner made the counterserum. Do you want to come grade it now?" I asked. But he was too busy in his book and just held up a finger to tell me to wait.

A few seconds passed by before he responded, "Just have him drink it and bring him back to me—hopefully out of love—for your grade."

"Thanks, Professor," I said before rushing out of the room to fix my partner.

"I'm back, but keep your eyes shut. You ready for your surprise?" I asked him. He responded with a vigorous nod of his head, pursing his lips. "Oh, you're going to have to open your mouth if you want a big, sloppy one." My words even grossed _myself_ out. The last line I had said almost made me gag as I picked up the finished vial of the liquid he had presented to me earlier. As soon as he opened his mouth a bit, I splashed the counterserum in.

He coughed and sputtered, obviously not expecting the drink. "You back, Malfoy?" I asked toughly, relishing the chance to rub his actions in his face. Well, under the influence of _Amortentia _still counts as an action, right? But to my surprise, he bounced right up with a smile on his face.

"That's why I love you, 'Mione!" he laughed, "You're so unconventional! Now get ready for another kiss!"

"No, Malfoy, that's most definitely _not_ what I'm asking for!"

"Then what _are _you asking for? A little... more?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dammit, Malfoy!" I cursed as he started heading toward me, "Why can't you just brew a freaking serum?"

"Well someone sure gets sexy when they're mad," he thought for a moment, "You know, the word of the day is legs. Why don't you come over here so we can 'spread the word'?"

With that, I hightailed it to Slughorn's office to escape the obsessive boy. I opened the door, ran in and slammed it shut. I leaned against the door, heaving, with fear still on my face.

Obviously amused, Slughorn looked up from his book. "So, I take it his counterserum didn't work, then?" I shook my head slowly, "Well in that case, you still have an A, Granger. Congratulations."

I slumped to a sitting position against the door. _The counterserum didn't work... _I thought sadly. The next few weeks were surely going to be some of the hardest in my life.

I kept sitting still against the door, fearing any moment that Malfoy would come in. "Granger? You may leave now."

"Actually, I think I'll just stay in here a while if it's not a problem with you," I rushed. Slughorn just chuckled, sighed and went back to his book.

**So this chapter was mostly plot setup, which explains the slightly smaller amount of the humour element (I think). But next chapter... is pretty much humour all the way across the sky.**

_**Speaking of double rainbow!**_** I love internet memes. So if you think you have a popular one that I don't know, click the review button!**


	4. In Which Much Chaos Ensues

**If you are in an unstable position or near any other people, you may want to move. Well, unless they already think you're crazy… then laughing like a maniac isn't going to help anything. **

**Chapter goes to:**

**The country that is the United States of America: for breaking the 1000-hits-from-one-country bar. WOOT! (Sorry Canada, I guess you'll just always come in second XD)**

**And to 4SnowWolf- for, in trying to think a step ahead, thinking about 6 steps ahead. But correct at the same time… Oh, you'll see!**

That night, I told Ginny everything there was to tell about Potions class. She listened in awe, laughing almost the entire time.

"And poor Parvati too, stuck with Neville. In fact, I think she's going a bit delusional!" I explained.

"Why? I mean, I know Neville's the reason—Neville could make anyone crazy—but why do you think she's delusional?"

"I don't know, she's just been saying weird things and waving a spoon around. Do_ you_ know any sane person that waves a wooden spoon around? She even said that Malfoy and I would make a good couple, and yesterday—" but I didn't get to say any more before I was interrupted by laughter.

"You? And Malfoy?" she choked out ahead of another laughing spree before sobering down a bit, "I mean, I guess I've just never seen you guys as more than bitter enemies. And he's kind of a prat... So _that's_ your type then, Hermy?" she asked, nudging me with her arm.

"There is no way under Dumbledore's beard that would ever happen. Now, Harry already told me that you guys had a little 'date' down at the common room about five minutes ago."

"Shoot! I totally forgot! Thanks, Hermione, you're a life saver!" she screamed while rushing out of the room.

With that, I settled under my covers and reached over to turn off the light. From the particularly challenging day in Arithmancy, I was out not long after my head hit the pillow. My dream was a rather odd and nice one. I had just splashed the potion into Malfoy's mouth and it had worked like a charm. I had teased him about his cheesy pick-up lines before he started talking back.

"_Granger," the dream Malfoy said._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat back._

"_Wake up, Hermione."_

"_You wake up, Malfoy!"_

"Silly 'Mione, I _am_ the one up!" was precisely the phrase what woke me up from my dream.

"Malfoy? What the—what are you doing _in my room?"_ I screeched quietly, knowing that if he got in trouble, I would too.

"Looking at you, that's what," he replied. I shook my head, still in the process of waking up.

"No, I mean, how did you get in here?" I heard quite a few heavy footsteps in the hall across the room, "And what's going on?"

He wiggled his eyebrows while saying, "Panty raid."

"Panty raid?"

"You know, where guys go and steal panties fro—" he explained.

"Yes, I know what a panty raid is!" I thought for a second, "And you never answered my first question, how did you get in here?"

"Well Blaise said he owed me two crates of butterbeer for some reason or other, so we spiked a glass full of it with firewhiskey and gave it to the Gryffindor prefect—almost all Slytherin boys were drunk on it already—and got him to open your corridor for us. Thus the panty raid!" he explained, getting all too comfortable on my bed, "It was my idea," he bragged while he held up a pair of underwear, praising it, "And a good one at that."

"Is that my underwear?" I asked while snatching it from him, "And would you get out of my bed, already?" I inquired irritably.

"Oh, but isn't that exactly where you want me?" he asked triumphantly. One little lesson for Malfoy: never wake a girl up, steal her underwear and then try to get into her pants. It tends to make them irritated.

"Malfoy! How have I _ever _led you on to having any feelings other than hatred for you? We haven't even kissed yet and you come in here expecting us to do… well… _that?" _I yelled at him, not caring who I woke up, "You are so messed up! You know, screw _Amortentia, _I have no reason not to cast a hex on you right now—and believe me, you will _never _recover. _Just sod off, Malfoy_! And this stupid panty raid is over!"

I sat up tall in my bed and screamed as loud as I could, waking up almost all of the other girls. While the guys had put a silencing charm on themselves, they could do nothing to stop _me. _I stood up from my bed, to look intimidating toward Malfoy.

"And _you're _leaving. Goodbye Malfoy."

He looked down at his feet and looked at me with the saddest eyes possible without crying. "Goodbye, Hermione," he said before breaking eye contact and running out of the room. For a split second (a moment of my life I would never admit to my friends) I felt terrible for yelling at him that way. Soon after, all of his previous insults toward me passed through my head and I felt much better. But the slight guilt stayed with me as I shut the door to the corridor and slunk into sleep to escape the noise of the outside ruckus.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Hermione's little Potions project?" Harry asked Ginny when she walked into the room.<p>

"Oh, the one with él Malferret?" Harry smirked. Although he thought it was stupid, he didn't say anything about the nickname. He had seen her proud face when she learned that if you put 'mal' from 'Malfoy' with 'ferret' in Spanish, it means 'bad ferret.' Would a good boyfriend really ruin her feeling of genius? Obviously his reaction wasn't bad, because she sat on his lap on the couch, straddling his waist.

"Actually, Ginny, I was thinking we could go to my room today instead of the common room," Harry explained.

Ginny replied rather hesitantly, "Harry, you know how I feel about that."

"Nah, not for _that_. Just to finish this conversation. Nothing big, just plotting for evil." Harry explained with a smile.

"Well someone's acting quite like Draco today."

"Do you like it when I talk 'Draco' to you?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Sure. Very sexy, Harr—Malfoy?" Harry was about to play along before she gagged on her words, "Sorry, that just feels gross. I could never kiss a Malfoy," she explained before a quick kiss. With that, Harry pulled her across the room and toward the male dormitories.

"Well I don't know about you kissing him, but Hermione could," Harry said with a smirk, while plopping next to Ginny on the bed.

"Speaking of that, you mentioned a plot?" she asked, intrigued.

"Why yes. You know how Draco and I are enemies?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Ginevra Weasley! Language!" She smiled coyly at him as he continued, "Well, the _Amortentia _is bound to wear off in about a week, right? Could you imagine how embarrassed he would be if he could see the way he was obsessing over a mudblood?"

"I like where you're going with this, Potter. But how do we show him—or better yet, everyone else—what he did?"

"That's what we need to plot about. We have to bug Hermione. I just don't know what we would put the bug on of hers. She sets down her books, so if we put the surveillance device on that, we'll just get footage of tables—"

"Well, we might still get some interesting stuff. You of all people know what goes on under tables," Ginny said suggestively.

"Says you, perv girl. Anyway, she doesn't have anything else on her _every _day."

"How about we just put it on her?" Ginny suggested.

"But I know she takes a shower _every morning. _How would she not notice or wash it off?"

"Uh, hello!" Ginny said while pulling out her wand, "Got magic?"

"Well I know we could start with a _Disillusionment Charm _so that she can't see it_, _but do we want the camera to follow her or be on her?"

"I was thinking that we'd use a _Placement Charm _and then a _Permanent Sticking Charm _to get it to stay on her," Ginny explained.

"But where do we stick it?" Harry inquired.

"Stick out your tongue and you'll find out," she said sexily, while pulling her collar down.

"Ginny!"

"Fine," she pointed to a spot in the dip of her collarbone, "Right here. She'll feel it if we put it on her face, but we're going to have to hope that she can't feel it here. And it'll always stay on because of the charm."

"That's why I love you, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, kissing her.

"That's the only reason?"

"Well, that and you're super-mega-foxy-_awesome-_hot."

**Can anyone find the one word slip in Hermione's rant? If you find the word, you might know what I plan on doing in a little while~**

**If you have a unicorn, click review and tell me all about him/her!**


	5. Draco is a Manservant

**Of the 19 people that had reviewed when I started writing this, 11 guessed the word, 5 recognized the A Very Potter Musical reference (WATCH IT!) and 4 people told me about their unicorn (or Pegasus ;) Since no one said all 3, I had to choose between **_**coolgems1630**_**, **_**readingobsessed**_**, **_**xXxEpicfallxXx**_** and **_**Mrs. Draco Malfoy**_**… **

_**xXxEpicfallxXx**_**- This one's for you! …Because of your pillow-petty-goodness.**

**When you guys found the word last chapter, it wasn't the **_**author**_** implying to the further plot, it was Hermione's feelings that were kind of in the form of an implication. With the reviews, it felt like people were commenting on **_**my**_** hints, when I'm not even a part of this story, just recording what happens.**

In all, I found out the next day, 3 out of the 15 groups in our Potions class didn't correctly brew the counterserum. Ironically, they were the only 3 groups, other than Parvati's, that I had paid any attention to. Pansy was still constantly snogging Blaise, Ron seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of kissing Sally Anne-Perks and, depressingly and pathetically, Draco and I had obviously been a failure.

"Most of you did very well on this practical exam," Slughorn stated to the class, "Good for you, it is going to be part of your semester final. Think of it as being… a pop final," he finished with a devilish smile.

_Sucks for Malfoy, _I thought as I looked at the boy sitting next to me. Our eyes meeting at that moment would be a cliché, had he not been looking at me _every_ second of _every_ day. But this time, he looked miserable. The eyes that had almost every Slytherin girl swooning were nearly tearful. It was far too much for me, to see this usually stubborn prat become a miserable prat in only a few hours.

"Malfoy, well, you've always been the enemy, so I really have no clue how to make you feel better right now. Only how to make you feel even worse," I can't say my start was one that made him feel happier at all, "But I'll try. Last night, what you did was terrible. Did you really not think that you'd get caught? Besides that, I guess I didn't think what I said would impact you this much. I mean, Ron and Harry don't actually listen to half of what I say when I rant at them. I thought the _Amortentia _would have the adverse effect… I guess I need to read up on it more," I finished. This wasn't a comforting speech that I felt proud of at all, "That didn't help at all, did it?"

But instead of answering, he just brought his body in closer to mine and enveloped me in a hug. Millicent, who was just of recent trying to watch Slughorn (by looking at Malfoy, who was looking at me looking at the board), gasped dramatically. At that, the three people closest to her turned around as I was fighting to get out of his grasp.

"Geez, Draco, you scared me! For a second there I thought you were going to freaking snog me!" I exclaimed when I struggled free.

"Is that what you would have preferred?" he asked seriously.

"Merlin's teapot, Draco, you can be such a pervert sometimes!"

"Hermione," he replied with a soft smile, "You just called me 'Draco' twice for the first times ever."

I thought for a second. I guess I had just called him 'Draco' instead of the more foul-sounding 'Malfoy'. "Don't get used to it, ferret-boy. After this whole thing, people are going to be calling you a lot of things."

At that time, Slughorn started to speak louder, "And since we can't do much until these humiliating squibs are over the potion's effects, you are dismissed. Have a nice free period, students."

I gathered my books in my arm and started to walk toward the stairs to get to the Gryffindor tower. Draco snaked behind me and tried to capture my hand in his. I slapped his hand with my free hand and shifted my books so that my both my arms were carrying them.

"Let me carry those for you," Draco offered.

"Go awa—" I started, before having a thought. I only get someone to dote around me for a week. It's not _my _fault that person was Draco. But he still basically _worships _me; I should most _definitely_ exploit the situation, "Here you go, Malfoy," I said while plopping the books in his hands, "We're going up 3 floors to the Gryffindor common room."

"Taking me to your room already, Granger?" I heard coming from somewhere behind me.

"Hunh?"

"I thought you found it sexy when I called you Granger."

I stopped in my tracks, "_Anything _you say immediately turns me off," I replied, using a phrase that I had heard Harry use many times. Upon thinking it over in my head, I realized that it was probably the worst think I could say in this situation.

"Oh, so if I don't say anything, I turn you on?" he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on, the stairs are going to move again, and I don't want to find myself back on ground level."

We walked up to the Gryffindor tower together, me taking advantage of his carrying my books. It's no secret that I could have easily done a _Reducio _and hid them in my robes, but this was too fun.

"Here are your books, 'Mione," he said while giving me the books.

"What? You're not going to try to get into my bed while everyone's at class?" I laughed.

"After what happened last night? Are you insane, Love?" He asked, chuckling with me, "But a thank-you-for-carrying-my-books kiss would be nice."

I smirked at his child-like antics, "Maybe next week," I replied, fully knowing that the potion would be worn off by then. Not to mention it would act as motivation for him to do nearly anything I wanted in the future.

"Well, 'til then, Love," he said while walking away.

Was he about to become a slave to me? No… A personal servant? Most definitely.

* * *

><p>"Professor Slughorn," a dark and depressing voice said from behind the man, "we need to have a little talk."<p>

"Oh, Professor Snape, how lovely to see you this fine day," Slughorn replied. If there was one person in the staff that utterly creeped him out, it had to be Snape.

"Oh stop buttering me up, you slimy slug. You and I both know what I'm here for."

"Draco Malfoy, I presume?" he inquired.

"Among other things, yes. As potions teachers, we are both fully aware of the dangers of _Amortentia,_ no?"

"Yes, and that is why it is important for the students to learn first-hand that—"

"Do you have any clue what the Malfoy family, among a few others, would say if they heard about this little 'project', Horace? You need to turn the students back to their original state, or— well, I believe you _know _what could happen to you?"

At this, the Potions teacher shuddered, "Yes, Severus, I am fully aware of the consequences."

"Then I suggest you change them back," the dark man stated before stalking away. Slughorn chuckled to himself; the way Snape walked was almost like he was floating on a cloud of evil.

"Lunch tomorrow, perhaps," the professor said before heading back into his classroom and locking the door.

**This was the first chapter that I didn't hit the 3 day deadline thing. It's just the part of a romance story I dislike writing the most. So I've decided that I'm completely skipping this part of the romance after this chapter! Be afraid.**

**Now, just because of how well the unicorn thing went off with you guys, I have another question; this time actually related to Harry Potter: what is your favourite spell? If you don't have one, what would be one that you make up? Click the review button below and tell me all about it (without actually casting the spell on anyone, please).**


	6. Quite the Pair of Lips

**I think it will take me an extra day to upload chapters now that it's SUMMER! In summer, my mates all go on holiday and we don't see each other often, so I'm going to try to get together as much as possible. Also, I'm turning myself orange with carrot juice XD**

**Chapter dedicated to: Sensula-for constantly reviewing and making me a bit more joyful every chapter. Thanks!**

"Okay, are we allowed to reference Draco to her face or not?" Ginny asked Harry in the common room.

"Well, we definitely don't want her to know we have her bugged, but some of the things he says are just so ridiculous!"

"And she's not protesting as much as I thought she would. In fact, it almost seems as if she's playing with him," she added with amusement.

"Doesn't that worry you, Love?" Harry asked her.

"Not a bit! While I do hate the guy, if he was in love with me, I would make him do things for me, too."

"What about your brother and that one girl? Isn't it weird that they barely knew each other and now they're dating? She'll probably break up with him once she's back in her right mind."

"Who cares? Let's just finish the footage; they're not even out of the classroom yet."

"_Geez, Draco, you scared me! For a second there I thought you were going to freaking snog me!" _Hermione yelled on the video.

"Well I'm done with that!" Harry exclaimed, while waving the footage away with his wand, "But I have to say, Fred and George make the most amazing little items."

"Oh, you got the bug from them? Makes sense; now they have the footage too," she explained.

"What?"

"Yeah. They can personally hack into every bug they make, but they probably kept the codeword aside to hack into yours. Why else would they give you a password as easy as 'bogies'?"

"Damnit, Weasleys!" Harry cursed before Ginny gave him a look. That's when he realized that he had just cursed her too, "But you're different... And sexy," he finished.

"_Oh, so if I don't say anything, I turn you on?_" Ginny asked, referencing Draco from earlier that day.

"Bloody hell yes," Harry replied before kissing her happily.

"Well you two sure seem lovey-dovey today," I said as I plopped my books down on the table in the common room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "I thought you were supposed to be in potions class with Malfoy!"

"Yes, I was in potions class; and yes, sadly, with Draco, but no, you don't have to keep your snogging love life hidden from me," I replied after seeing the two shrink back to their respective corners of the couch.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ginny asked, worried.

I turned to Harry, "Just long enough to see your hand start to go up her shirt, you sly dog, you," I teased. Teasing that couple was always brilliant fun.

"Did you sneak out of class early so you could find an empty classroom and snog Draco's face off?" Ginny asked me.

"Yes," I replied sarcastically, knowing that they already knew the answer was no.

"And you call _our _relationship steamy. Way to go, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well I can't say I like it, but it's nice to see you let loose a little, Hermione!" Harry chimed in.

"Guys! I was making a joke!" I explained, "Slughorn let us out early because there are very few potions we can make with the _Amortentia _influenced people. He says that they're too distracted and too much of a risk factor."

"Oh… well, are you _planning_ to any time soon?"

"What? Snog Draco's face off?" I asked, surprised at her question. It didn't even register as an option for me before. I mean, it didn't sound _completely _unpleasant, but most definitely not something I would do without a 100 galleon reward.

"Yeah. I've heard he has quite the lips," Ginny explained, "And quite the you-know-what, but that's just a rumour." I blushed a bit as both Harry and I looked at her incredulously. "What? That kind of news gets around in this school!"

"And your point is?"

"Well, if you're only going to have Draco in love with you for a week, why not use it?" she asked. I guess I saw her point, but I would always deny it.

"But he's still _Draco _on the inside."

"Well wasn't it just last week you were calling him 'Malfoy'? He obviously made _some _kind of impression on you."

"Well yes, he has, but that's only because he's under _Amortentia!" _I said. It was true; once he was off _Amortentia_ he would probably be back to calling me a filthy mudblood.

"Well, you deserve a break from being just a 'filthy mudblood,'" she said, as if reading my mind, "You deserve to have him love you for at least this one week."

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room to read. Don't let it get too loud down here," I said suggestively while walking up the stairs. I plopped down on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

_Quite the pair of lips, hunh? _

Back in the common room, Harry was making the atmosphere tense. "Are you saying that if it were _you_ who had Malfoy under the potion, you would kiss him?"

Ginny laughed, "No way."

"Then why'd you say that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Wouldn't a good snog on camera be wonderful blackmail?"

"Oh, you sexy, devious little Weaslette."

"And you nice, fit blackmailer, you. You know, I think this can become our little project," Ginny marveled.

"Indeed it can, Love. And who knows, maybe he'll stop detesting her."

"Maybe they'll fall in love," Ginny replied.

"As if," Harry said with a snort.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn called toward the tall Slytherin.<p>

"Professor," he said happily, "would you like something?"

"What exactly have you _done_ with Ms. Granger?"

"Done?" Draco inquired, confused.

"Yes, I mean… well, have you two..." the embarrassed professor hesitated, "Oh dear, this is awkward… How far has your relationship gone?"

"Oh. Well, so far it isn't looking too good but I know she'll come around. I carried her books for her today and she said she'll give me a kiss next week. What a girl, hunh?"

_Smart girl, _Slughorn thought. She was completely taking advantage of the situation_! Just like she should be_. "Well, I was planning to fix you up, but I shouldn't ruin your fun _now, _should I?" At Draco's nod he continued, "Kids will be kids, no matter what Snape will transfigure me to be. Just let me tell you this: if you're planning on doing anything with her—and you're _really_ serious about it—then I suggest you do it either today or tomorrow, because that's as long as I can hold Severus off for. Okay, boy?"

"Yes, and thanks much, Professor! I have to go see Hermione again," Draco said while running past Slughorn.

"Romeo and Juliet, eh?" Slughorn thought out loud while watching the boy run away, "How tragic."

**Well that was a short chapter, hunh? I'm really just setting up for next chapter. So whaddya think? Do you think they're going to get a good snog next chapter? They're going to hold off a while? This chapter review I want you to tell me **_**exactly **_**where you think this plot is going. The person who gets closest is the person the next chapter will be dedicated to.**

**If you always read my authors comments, write 'Bat bogey' at the end of your comment. If you sometimes do, write 'sparkles.' If you don't ever read them, write absolutely nothing, because you wouldn't see this anyway. I LOVE YOU READERS! **


	7. Wearing Off

**I ate 7 carrots today and two pints of carrot/fruit juice X.X I BETTER turn orange. Otherwise, this orange thing is pretty ridiculous. Just a tiny update on my turning orange-ness XD**

**This chapter goes to: **__**- for getting the closest, as you'll see at the very end of this chapter/beginning of next one ;) and also **_**Dramionelurver**_**- because even though there were already 6 chapters, she still commented on every chapter she liked as she went. It made me happy to see~**

"Hermione," someone called from downstairs, "someone's at the painting for you!"

"Thanks, Harry!" I yelled, trying to fix my disheveled look from my small nap. My parents had always told me that I fidgeted a lot in my sleep—that was one reason I always used to get such bad tangles. As I rushed down the stairs, Ginny smiled at me with a cunning look on her face; something she had gotten used to in the past week.

As I stumbled through the painting, I heard a voice mutter '_Orchideous.' _I looked up to find a tall Slytherin with flowers now growing out of his wand. "For you," he said, smiling.

"Draco, haven't I told you that your niceness creeps me out sometimes?" I asked cautiously.

"But then I tried to be a 'bad boy' and that made you angry!" he exclaimed, "But I still have more pick up lines, if you want."

"Shoot. They're always fun to laugh at," I challenged. He used his index finger to beckon me closer to him, so I leaned in a bit.

"I made you come with one finger. Imagine what I could do with the rest," he whispered in my ear. But instead of laughing like I thought I would, it made a rush go through my body as he chuckled to himself.

"Weren't you just here less than an hour ago? What are you here for?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you'd like to take a walk around the grounds," he offered.

"Why would I do that when I could be napping?" I inquired honestly. I love sleep; not going to lie. Draco? Not so much.

"Slughorn said we should," Draco shrugged, "I was thinking it had something to do with the project."

"How would it help you recover any quicker?" I asked skeptically.

"He said that the more time I spend with you, the more I'll hate you and your incessant little whiny, filthy mudblooded ways."

Slightly offended, I said, "Well I can see it's already starting to work."

"Then a walk can't hurt can it?" he offered. Just then, a tiny, torn piece of parchment flew through the painting. I unfolded it and read:

_I don't care if you go or not, but you better not come back here. Harry's getting excited, and you know how long I've been waiting for this._

_Thanks much and good luck! -Ginny_

_P.S. Quite the lips, remember :) _

As a habitual reaction to the note, I looked at Draco's lips. I rolled my eyes at my antics; staring at someone's lips is just silly.

"Sure, I'll go on a walk with you. But if they're not done in 10 minutes, I'm going back in no matter what they're doing," I answered him.

Draco quickly brightened up and said, "Well let's go then! Even if it's only 10 minutes, with everyone in classes, it should go much faster, right?" He smiled as he grabbed my hand and started running down the stairs toward the east wing of the building. Where on earth could he be taking me?

"Pick a letter: 'G','O' or 'B'?" he asked.

"Are you going completely mad? Gob?"

"Just pick a letter!" he yelled behind him, now pulling me through the corridors.

"G for Granger," I joked, "Now why on earth does that matter?"

He didn't answer as he let go of my hand and started running faster, no doubt just trying to fit in my 10 minute time limit. "Slow _down_ or I'm walking back, Draco!" I called after him.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to have a date with you!"

"This isn't a date," I replied firmly.

"Well then what do you call a couple going—"

"We're not a couple."

"Well what do you call two people in love that—"

"We're not in love."

"But it's a date."

"No, it's not."

"Aw, don't be a Dobby Downer on our first un-date," he chided.

"'Dobby Downer'? Really, Draco?" I thought to myself for a moment, "You really _have _gone mental, haven't you?"

"Only as mental as you," he replied happily. I finally caught sight of our destination: the greenhouses. That must have been the 'G'! 'G', 'O', 'B'…. Greenhouses… Owlrey and Boathouse! That only made me happier I chose 'G' instead of the other letters; who on earth wants to spend time in an owlrey?

"Draco, why did you take me to the greenhouses?" I asked nicely.

"I was hoping I could show you an extra credit project I started in Herbology all those years ago."

"Doesn't Professor Sprout have a class right now?"

"Yes, a second year class in Greenhouse 3. But that's not where we're going," at my confused look he explained, "We're going to Greenhouse 7."

"I've only ever been allowed in there once! And it was under dire circumstances!" I remarked, wincing slightly at the memory of the hex gone wrong that Ron cast on Pansy.

"Well yes, but I've been in here every day since the second semester of third year." 

"How?"

"Well with all the classes that I took, there was one that my father wanted me to enroll in about proper entertaining manners and ballroom dancing," he started, "Which I must say was a rather abysmal and humiliating experience. I brought it up with Professor Sprout and she said that I could do an independent study. Every day, I had to come and care for my plants, and each week she would grade my effort, knowledge of the plants, and teach me if I was doing anything wrong. Every month she would add another plant to my repertoire. By the end, the whole left-most row was filled with my plants! But I got an extra credit, and I passed the O.W.L. so now I just kind of keep them alive. I can't say I put full effort into it anymore, because it's not for a grade, but it would really be sad if one of these little buggers died."

"Wow," I remarked back. If someone had told me a week ago—yesterday, even—that Draco gardened, I would have laughed; or maybe even bet them that all his plants would die before the school year was over.

"And it didn't even take a time-turner!"

"Oh, shove it, you prick," I said, while nearing the door to greenhouse 7. I couldn't wait to see the inside of the most advanced greenhouse in the school.

"Do you think you'll be okay going in without any protective clothing?" he asked me, concerned.

"Protective clothing?" I shrieked, "What exactly do you _have _in there?" But I never got my answer, because right then, he pulled me through the doors. Like Greenhouse 3, umbrella flowers lined the ceiling and the smell was outright pungent. However, very much unlike Greenhouse 3, there were a few plants I had never seen in person before.

"This little section right here," he motioned to me, "Is mine." The section he was talking about was anything but 'little.' I laughed to myself. There were at least four dead plants! He wasn't a master gardener after all! At first I was starting to get worried that he _actually _had a _not _prattish side. It would have just seemed too far out of his normal character. There was one plant that caught my attention.

"Draco, is that a fire seed bush?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was being stupid and put it right in the middle of my other plants. These two," he pointed to the plants on either side of the bush, "caught on fire and died last year. The other ones just recently caught on fire and died."

"Well you're a sucky gardener," I accused.

"Yep. Pretty much. Fancy a good snog under the fire seed bush?"

_Quite the pair of lips, _"Not particularly," I replied.

"Broom closet?"

"Not really."

"Empty classroom?"

"Nope."

"Snape's office?" he offered. At that, I gasped in surprise, "Kinky, hunh?"

"Not in the slightest. Now I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you in Potions tomorrow," I said, starting to leave. On my way out, I ran into Neville Longbottom by the door.

"Neville! What're you doing here?" I asked, curious as to why he'd be around Greenhouse 7. Everyone in our year knew that he was quite the advanced gardener, but Greenhouse 7 was a dangerous place; especially with Draco's fire seed bush in there.

"I'm just getting some protective clothing on so I can check on my fire seed bush," he explained.

"What?"

"Yeah. Professor Sprout has taken me on as her apprentice and gave me the entire left row to work in. She told me to try to replace the bushes on the side of my fire seed bush and give them some Mooncalf dung to try an' revive them," he clarified, "But what are you doing here? It's a restricted area without permission."

But whatever he was saying faded away as I headed back into the greenhouse. Taking advantage of Neville? Draco was definitely getting a piece of my mind.

**Well, that chapter was a rather long-winded way of getting to what I was going for. And just to let you know, I'm not trying to mess with your minds; the plants really **_**are **_**Neville's. You'll see why Draco took credit for them next chapter~**

**And for people who review… what's your favorite number? If you have the same number as me, you're magic (and an avid reader ;)**


	8. Le Complete Process Finique

**I have never broken the 1000 hits bar for one day before. I freaking love you guys! Even if I can't turn orange... But I will prevail! One day, I WILL look like an Oompa loompa, believe it! - Transformed into Naruto**

**Chapter dedicated to: **_**Sasuke-KiraLover-**_**Because I am Kira. And I have the eyes. But I loved your review, so you're safe XD AND **_**xYama-chanx- **_**Because her review made me feel FUZZY inside… and Hana Kimi pwns face XD Not to mention she used the :3 face. And everyone knows that's the coolest.**

"_Draco Malfoy, you self-centered, rat-arsed git!" _I screeched at the top of my voice.

"Lovely to see you too, Love," he replied.

"What on _earth _were you thinking to take advantage of my _friend _like that, you prat?"

"Since when is it so important to you? I've always been screwing around with Neville, it's _you _who's changed about it. You never used to take it so personally," he said casually, without any of the normal malice in his voice. I thought on these words for a moment. Yes, Draco's whole Hogwarts career up until this point was making the lives of Gryffindors terrible.

"Well, yes; but I thought that _you _had changed. You don't care about any of my friends or I?"

"I do care about you, Love. Just… something about Neville strikes a chord in me. And I just have to be _your_ friend, I'm not giving a shit about others."

"Obviously," I replied coldly, "And I take it the potion's been wearing off, then."

"What potion?"

"Oh, you've forgotten. _Brilliant!" _I said, holding my face in my hands, "What am I supposed to do now? Being close _or _far away will only make you more dreadful to everyone."

"If you kiss me, I'll start being nice to them again, no matter how Longbottom they are," Draco offered.

"And how long will that last? You're going to fall out of love with me in only 1 or 2 days at this rate. You just don't get it, do you? I can't believe my potion was _that bad_. But it's _going_ to happen, and _then _what, Draco? We're back to square one."

"Well, I don't really remember how dreadful I used to be to you, but I know that the 'square one' you're talking about sounds pretty terrible. I never want to be that much of a prick to you ever again," he came toward me with arms open, "I love you, Hermione." Neville, who had already donned his protective gear was watching from the door. His eyes were wide and he was just standing in awe of the situation at hand.

"Well I don't love you. And I never will. You almost made me believe—" I hesitated, "You know, I don't have time for this; don't have time for _you. _Why don't you just go back to hating me, calling me names and casting hexes on me. That way we can all be miserable together."

I started walking away before I remembered, "Oh, and I almost forgot: don't _ever _fall in love with me again."

I walked toward where Neville was standing at the door. "Arse," I swore under my breath.

"I heard that, Love."

"Oh, go die in a bloody hole."

I cast a Disillusionment charm on myself as I ran back into the building. By the time I could really think about what I was doing, I was back at the painting of the common room. I gave the lady in the painting quite a shock when the password came out of thin air.

"Dilligrout," I said as she opened the painting outwards. Only Ginny was in the common room, and she noticed the painting open, but no one come in.

"'Mione, is that you?" she asked into thin air.

"It's Neville," I replied quietly, stalking up to my room.

"Well _Neville_ wouldn't go up to the girls' dormitories."

I never replied as I kept walking up the stairs. Ginny, being the good friend she was, tried to follow me. When I got to the top of the stairs, I waited and let her pass me before heading back down and out of the Gryffindor tower. Going to the library was too predictable of me, so I had to go somewhere else. Not that I was particularly sad or angry, I just didn't want to have to be near anyone at the moment. A good book would have been particularly nice.

I reached into my cloak pocket, fishing around for a book. I took a handful of items out of the pocket and surveyed them. Two shrunken books, an owl treat for Hedwig and a vial.

"A vial?" I asked myself aloud, wondering what it could be. I don't _generally_ carry around vials full of suspicious liquids with me. I lifted it up to the light of the corridor and gasped. The mother of pearl sheen and spiraling smoke suspended in the vial pointed me to the reality of the contents—_Amortentia_.

"How did _that_ get there?" I asked myself, retracing my steps of the past few days. Suddenly, it hit me: Ron needed help with his potion, and I put some of my potion in a vial to test it! Of_ course _I would have slipped it into my cloak pocket!

_This could be my solution, _I thought in the heat of the moment.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" I called when I re-entered the common room, "I'm thinking of re-drugging Draco!"<p>

"You're joking!" She said incredulously, suddenly popping up from the nearest couch. She scrambled around the couch to come to my side.

"Well Draco's been being a right foul _git _to my friends again," I explained, "And now that I see there _is _a way to stop it, I want to."

"Go on."

"And I have this little vial of _Amortentia_—"

"Hermione! You _know _that stuff isn't allowed in school!"

"Unless it was _made _in school," I finished with a smirk, "I think this is just what we need!"

"But why? For what purpose? He's teased us before, he can keep teasing us. It's not that much of a hindrance. It won't bother _us _any longer; we have an immunity to him," she explained, "Does it really bother _you _that much?"

"Well… yeah. I'm sure it always has."

"Are you sure you don't just want to keep him in love with you?" Ginny speculated. It was a good possibility that _was _the reason. I liked having a servant, and not getting hexed in the hallway was a bonus, not to mention it gave me new company.

"Positively not. You know, if it doesn't bother you too much, I'll just not use it. I was just trying to be a good friend."

"You _are _a good friend, 'Mione!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "The best." But when she came back from hugging me, she had a horrified look on her face. "Harry!" she called, frightened.

"What?" he called back from the boy's dormitory.

"You should come see Hermione, my little _Bogey," _She called up to him, putting a lot of stress on 'Bogey.'

"You call him 'Bogey'? Not a very endearing name, don't you think?"

"Oh!" she noticed, "Yeah, it's just… an inside joke between us. That's all."

Harry came flying down the stairs, saying, "By 'bogey' I hope you don't mean 'bogies'." Ginny nodded, worried. "Oh damn."

"Come see Hermione, Love," she said cautiously.

"What do _I _have to do with bogies? And why are you guys staring at me?" I got up to walk toward the bathroom, "Do I have one? You could just tell me, you know." But when I saw myself in the mirror, there were no bogies, nor any odd nose deformities. I scanned myself in the mirror, before I saw the tiniest black _thing _in the hollow between my collarbones. I charged out of the bathroom, having no clue what it was.

"And I suppose _this,_" I said, pointing to my collarbone, "has nothing to do with you two?" I cast a spell to rip it off and inspected it before bringing out my wand and casting _Engorgio_ on it to make it bigger. At first sight of it, I had no clue what it was. But upon further inspection I realized that it was a tiny video recorder.

Ginny and Harry both shifted uncomfortably in their seats as I asked the next question, "Did you two… _bug _me?" They nodded sheepishly. "Then _why, _may I ask, do you feel you need to video record every second of my life?"

"Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"Blackmail," Ginny said a second after that.

"You bugged me so that you could blackmail Draco?" I asked as they put on ashamed faces. "You cheeky little devils! You could have at least told me!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, "You mean, you don't mind?"

"Mind? I hate Malfoy as much as the next Gryffindor. I'm totally in." Harry and Ginny looked relieved. "Although, if you would have told me sooner, I could have given you some really juicy stuff."

"Yeah," Ginny considered, nudging me with her elbow. "I mean he has quite the pair of lips anyway. You might as well."

I looked at her stoically, "I wasn't talking about that Ginny. I was talking about more dirty pick up lines. See what you've done?" I asked, turning to Harry, "Now her head's all in the gutter. I don't even want to hazard a _guess _as to what you two were doing while I was gone today."

"Actually, to tell you the truth, it was just a front to get you to spend more time with Malfoy and get more blackmail," Harry admitted.

"Honestly, I don't know _how _I didn't notice it sooner!" I exclaimed, examining my chest.

"Well when you came to talk to me, you lifted the _Disillusionment _charm off of yourself, which was the same charm we cast to make the bug invisible. So you lifted the charm off the bug too."

"Well then thank God I didn't use the _Bedazzling Hex_ instead!"

The rest of the night passed nicely for the three of us, chatting and laughing away in the commonroom. Neville tried joining our conversation once, and I apologized for the rather odd meeting earlier today. Obviously, after I had left, Draco had tripped him before running after me, and Neville had scorched his left hand on the fire seed bush. God, Malfoy really can be a handful, hunh?

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to Blaise slapping his arm hard, demanding him get up due to the imminence of being late to the first class period of the day.<p>

"Nah, I don't really feel like going today," Draco said as an excuse.

"Why, mate? Dreaming about Granger a little much?" Blaise replied while tying his tie.

"I don't know. Recently it's been a bit weird," Draco got up, deciding that he _was _in fact going to classes today. "I'll tell you on the way to first."

"Alright, but don't take too long. You know how Professor Binns gets sometimes."

"Do I ever," Draco replied, finally pulling his cloak on and scrambling around for shoes. Upon finding them, he pulled them on haphazardly and rushed out of his dorm ahead of Blaise, just to prove that he could.

"Okay, mate, tell me about this Granger business," Blaise urged, unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, well just to let you know, I went back to hating Gryffindors yesterday. No standing ovation needed, really," he said, boasting. "But right now it's just Granger. Before, when I was _deeply _under the influence of the _Amortentia, _there wasn't a thought that passed my mind that didn't have her in it. Disgusting, hunh?"

"Primitive. But go on," Blaise urged.

"Well, she's still in my dreams sometimes, but we're always debating. You know she is so fun to get pissed! Every so often she still haunts my being awake, like right now when I'm thinking about her, there are some feelings with it, but nothing too obtrusive. If I'm distracted, however, she doesn't get a first or second thought in my mind. I mean, if she passed by right now, I wouldn't know whether to trip her and laugh, or turn around and walk with her to her next class."

"Well that sounds… confusing."

"It is! So much! I just wish this potion would wear off faster. Yesterday it started and went fairly quickly—now that I look back on it. But today it's just creeping to the finish line. But I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be completely _Amortentia _free. Finally, eh?" Draco said, winking with relief.

"Wait," Blaise said, thinking. "You said that it started wearing off yesterday, right?"

"Yeah?"

"How could you tell?"

"Uh, in the beginning of the day I was thinking about Hermione, but near the afternoon all I could think about was being angry at Neville for ruining our date."

"Well first of all, you two had a date? Why on earth do you keep leaving me in the dark, mate?" Blaise chided. "Second, at the very end of the day yesterday, how did you feel about Granger?"

"I was still pretty sickly in love with her. Today is _much _better though," Draco replied, relieved.

"How exactly do you feel about her today?"

"Um, I _definitely _don't _love _her, but I don't automatically think 'oh! Mudblood! _Must hex mudblood~' _So, I really don't know... If she came around right now, I would probably start an argument with her as an excuse to walk her to class. I may tell her one of my prized pickup lines before leaving too, she loves those. But after that, I'd probably rethink it all and slam my head against the desk at my next class. God I just _don't know, _Blaise."

"Well, can I tell you something funny and disgraceful at the same time?" Blaise offered with humour.

"Off topic, but sure."

"You see, the process it takes for _Amortentia _to wear off only takes a day. That day was yesterday." He paused. "You know what that means, right?"

Draco completely lost it, stopping right in the middle of the corridor and just staring into space in Blaise's general direction.

"It means that any feelings you have _now _for her are completely your own. Not to mention you're officially a disgrace to the house of Slytherin," Blaise patted the comatose boy's back, "Have fun, mate!" he yelled as he ran ahead, knowing that Draco wouldn't be around until much later.

You see, there are many words that could describe what Draco was feeling right then. But none fit _quite _as perfectly as the two he chose:

"Oh fuck."

**Well that chapter took a heckload of time to write. It's double the size of the normal chapters, though, so I assume you forgive me~ **

**Now I **_**have **_**to ask: how'd you like my plot twist? I really wanted to fit this in the story, and up until this point it was the main goal I was working to, but it just seemed very… un-Draco to me. Not to mention I swore twice this chapter, which is something I rarely do in real live XD**


	9. Unsolved Atmosphere

**If you hate reading chapters that don't have too much to do with plot, you can leave now. I wrote this chapter to get the atmosphere set and to sort things out with you guys: no, I'm not lying. He really **_**is **_**coming off the **_**Amortentia, **_**I wasn't just trying to confuse the plot XD**

**Chapter goes to: Sarah Alisa Perne- for the most helpful review I've gotten on either of my stories. Thanks much!**

I got to Potions today expecting the best: Draco would apologize for yesterday, carry my books back to the Gryffindor tower and all would be good. What I wasn't expecting was quite exactly the thing I got—I mean, it wasn't like Draco showed up to class in a banana suit; that would be even more unexpected—but he was most definitely giving me the cold shoulder.

"Draco, give me one of your amazing pickup lines, won't you?" I asked, trying to get bait for the blackmail camera.

Draco sneered and scoffed, "Have you _really_ been putting out for me like this all week? Do you know how pathetic that is? Or could you just not resist me?"

"Draco?" I questioned, fazed by his blunt reaction.

"_Granger_."

"Since when are we back on a last name basis?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Since when were we on a first name basis?" he replied snidely.

And the worst had come true. No longer would I have a manservant, or feel safe from being hexed in the halls. Draco was gone and Malfoy was back, slightly saddening me. "I take it the potion has worn off, then."

"Still working on it." I felt a bit relieved and it obviously showed in my expression. "Don't worry, Granger; I could never be _seriously_ attracted to you."

"Attracted to a _mudblood_ like me, you mean," I replied with a bite in my words.

"Well now you're just putting words in my mouth," Draco defended.

"Accurate ones."

I figured that obviously the class period would be wasted with back-and-forth banter and arguments. Slughorn was just starting to explain the potion that we would be making tomorrow. Pansy had stopped shamelessly making out with Blaise (although rumour was they were dating) showing that she was now coming off the effects of the potion, and Sally-Anne herself wouldn't pose too much of a threat to the class, so Slughorn decided that we would be trying to make a potion tomorrow. I was too distracted to even know the name; only that it was another potion that used Ashwinder eggs.

"So you hate me again, hunh, Malfoy?" I asked.

"I don't hate you," he started as I looked up hopefully—anything to keep me from getting hexed, "I loathe you entirely," he smirked. "But hate is another good word for it."

I sighed and looked at the board noncommittally before he restarted, "Why? Did you want me to just _suddenly _change and like you? Does little Granger need some love from the Slytherin God?"

"I just want to walk through the corridors without being hexed, or having my teeth be magically enlarged, or even just being tripped. I don't care how selfish it sounds; you being my manservant was probably the best week I've had in a while, albeit the most frustrating."

"I won't hex you."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I still may try to trip you every so often, to keep up with my Slytherin status, but I won't hex you anymore. To tell you the truth, I _really _want to hex Weaselbee right now, and I found a new one."

"Do tell," I said, extremely interested at new information.

"Well, do you remember that one hex that I tried to cast on Potter last year when he insulted my mum?"

"The one you missed terribly?"

"_Thanks," _he said sternly_."_ But yes, that's the one. I had been reading up on _Quidditch Through the Ages _and came upon the story of Gertie. When the early players of Quidditch were just starting, they got a ball in the yard of one Gertie Keddle. When they came to retrieve it, she cast a Hex on them: the Knee-reversal hex." 

"I remember that story! Because she wanted to see them—"

"Looking like fools flying back through the air," we both said together, slightly creeping me out.

"Exactly! It sounded just _brilliant _to me!"

"But how did you find the words for it? That's the only place I've ever heard of the hex, but the actual spell isn't there."

"The three D's. I do it like apparating. I just imagine what I want done with the hex, focus on it happening to the subject and somehow it works."

"So you made up your own wordless magic spell?" I asked, slightly impressed that he had the brain capability to do so.

"You ask as if _you haven't_," he boasted like a true Malfoy. After me sticking my nose up, he continued, "Well it wasn't all my own. After the researching, I decided that it would be a good candidate for wordless, and I started out at least _saying _what hex I was doing; I just decided the words were meaningless."

"How many other spells do you think could be done like apparating? With no wand or words?" I asked, intrigued and always learning.

"Well, I happen to remember that at the beginning of the assignment you didn't need any words when doing your miniature duel. If you teach me not to say anything, then after the first spell, _Vegrandis Alio, _I'm sure I can teach you to not use your wand."

"Deal. Now back to the Knee-reversal hex. Can you show me? Do you know the counter-spell?"

"I imagine it un-done and it just… stops. Let me show you. Do you have tights on underneath your skirt today, Granger?"

"You _would_ like to know."

"If I cast this and you have anything over your knees, it'll rip right through."

"I can't just take my tights of in the middle of class!"

"Pansy's done it," he said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You absolute dog," I said while taking my shoes off. I pulled my tights down my leg and shoved them in my cloak pocket awkwardly. "Go ahead."

He took out his wand, most likely to focus his magic, and waved it across my legs, closing his eyes for a moment. In not but a second, my kneecaps had disappeared. I went to go touch the 'top' of my knees, but it felt like the bottom. When I tried to bend them, the opposite side bent instead and I was left looking at my ankles closer than ever before.

"And you _made _that?" I asked him incredulously. He had never seemed like the smart type to me, much less one that make up wordless spells.

"Non-verbal spells are taught in sixth year at Hogwarts. And wandless ones, as well. But _come on! _I heard you were the first in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class to master non-verbal spells!"

"Ones that I already knew to do _with_ words. But to _invent_ a wordless one; yeah, sure, _totally _unimpressive," I replied with more sarcasm than needed.

"So I impress you?" Draco said cheekily, obviously expecting a sour reply.

"At times," I said sincerely, turning back to the board nonchalantly. No more than a moment later I realized that my knees were still turned backward. "Malfoy," I started, seeing him amused at my stupidity, "turn my knees back."

"You know, I think I'll keep 'em like this."

**I didn't know how I was going to write this chapter. If they would hate each other, be platonic, or if he would pretend to be still on **_**Amortentia**_**. But for the longevity of this story, I chose for it to be just like how I think those two would act under any circumstances: extremely inexplicable.**

**42 is my favorite number for all of you who asked. Google search and I think you'll know why XD**


	10. You're Going to Love Me For This

**Prepare yourself for another boring chapter. Because this is **_**definitely **_**not one. **

**Chapter goes to: **_**thesporktheives**_**- for being all magical-like. And because **_**that's **_**a girl who really knows where her towel is.**

"Are you sure that's the best idea, darling?" Pansy whispered to Blaise from their seats in Potions class. Despite the fact that the _Amortentia _project was over, Draco hadn't demanded his old seat back yet, so the arrangement stayed like this. Needless to say, this made Blaise rather grateful for his friend.

"Positive. He wouldn't do anything _that _bad, my sweet. He would never," Blaise protested.

"How strong is the jinx in the first place? I've only ever heard of it once."

"I'll explain it for you then, Love. The _Jelly-brain Jinx _just gives the victim a slight… brain impediment. They can't think quite as well and their reason is _way _off. It's like they got drunk without the silliness or loss of coordination. To people on the outside, it just seems as if they're having an off day; but in reality, their reason and thought process has been tampered with," Blaise explained. "In _this _case, by yours truly."

"Sounds brilliant, honey! For casting on a mudblood maybe, but _Draco? _What reason on _earth _could you have for that nonsense?"

"I can't tell you," Blaise insisted.

"You can tell me anything, Hunbuns," Pansy dared, "You know that."

"And I _really _wish I could. Believe me, you would get a frigging _kick _out of it," Blaise insisted, chuckling. "But I can't. He's my best mate, Pansy, and I'm sure you'll find out all in good time," he alluded.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to trust you for now," Pansy said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "But only because I love you, cookie."

"And I you, pumpkin," he said, kissing her back.

"_There will be no kissing in my classroom; _Amortentia _or not, Parkinson." _At Pansy's uninterested look, Slughorn added snidely, "That'll be 15 points from Slytherin."

The two lovers automatically stopped and pretended to be working for a second until Slughorn turned back to the board. "So you cast a spell on Draco that clouds his judgement while he's still half in love with Granger? I still don't think this sounds like a good idea, Blaise."

Blaise hesitated, thinking to himself for a moment. "Would you be more surprised or angry if Draco _actually _fell in love with a mudblood?"

"More surprised than angry, I guess. I mean it's _his_ choice," Pansy explained. "Why? _Did he?" _

"I think he may," Blaise reasoned, "if we let him. Right now I'm pretty sure he feels all the pressure of being a Slytherin, a pure-blood wizard and not to mention a Malfoy. If it _actually _happened, his father may kill him! That's why we need to do our best to make him feel like there's no trouble about it. The more people that accept him, the more he'll be willing to let it happen."

"'Let it happen', Blaise? Really? Shouldn't we be doing everything to _prevent _it? Like you said, his father would _kill_ him! Not to mention he'd be a blood traitor, Slytherin traitor and an outcast. Why wouldn't we just stamp out the flame while it's still controllable embers? That's what a _good _friend would do."

"A _good_ friend would accept him no matter what he chooses to do in life; whether we think it's best for him or not. And if he was so inclined to choose Granger, I would be there for him just like I am now."

"How is casting a reason-clouding jinx on him 'being there for him'?" Pansy argued.

"Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands in the terms of love. I think that the lack of judgment may just push him to take that extra step he's been holding out on so far. Maybe he'll blurt out his deepest secrets—God hopes he doesn't—or maybe, he'll just do something… he normally wouldn't," Blaise hinted.

"You really do _sincerely_ care for him, don't you, honey?"

"No matter what he does, he's still my best mate, darling. I'll protect him just like I'll protect you."

"Maybe you _do _love me," Pansy said sarcastically.

"Eh, _maybe."_

* * *

><p>At the end of class, I realized just how long it may take me to get to the tower with my knees reversed. The bell rang, and as the students were leaving, I haphazardly tried to shove all of my stuff together. In a normal case, Ron would have helped me out, smiling and saying something close to an attempt at wittiness about my knees. But today, he had his Sally-Anne who seemed to never come off the effects of the potion. Even as I was doing this, I could hear people gossiping about them.<p>

"I thought that Weasley boy liked Granger. Pity that _Perks_ had to come into it all. A duo in the golden trio sure would have been nice."

"You know he re-drugged her, right?"

"No!"

"I know! I was told he had an extra vial of the stuff and slipped it into her sandwich. How crude!"

I rolled my eyes at their nonsense. I mean, I didn't know for sure if what they were saying was completely false, but I put Ron past that—albeit not too far past it. Draco stayed behind for a moment more than normal, no doubt reveling in my incapability to walk normally.

"Shove it, Malfoy," I muttered at him under my breath.

He gasped fakely and tried to mimic me, "Since when are we back on a last name basis?"

"Since when did you turn into a whiny little prick again?"

"Aww… The smart one's back with her snarky insults again. I missed that," he paused after stopping only a step or two away from me, "Hermione."

A chill went through me, no doubt because of my new lack of tights. Corridors were constantly windy; I mean, have you ever seen a Hogwarts student with a cloak that wasn't billowing out behind them? I finished packing up and tried to brush Draco harshly with my shoulder as I walked by. But to brush someone on a walk-by takes for the person to be able to _walk. _I was trying to take my first few steps, leaning forward to compensate for the lack of balance in my legs. I still planned on roughly shoulder-bumping him, so my body fell forward and toward the ground.

Draco made no effort to help me as I fell—in fact, he stood towering above me with a better-than-you smile. The miniature books in my hands as well as all of the contents from my cloak pockets spewed across the floor, going _everywhere. _As Draco and I were the only ones in the room at the time, I wasn't expecting any help cleaning the mess up as I crawl-snaked to my stuff a few feet ahead.

"Now that's just pathetic," Draco said without the normal high and mighty look on his face. He brought out his wand and next thing I knew my knees were the right way around again.

"Thanks," I replied. But feeling too nice, I added a little. "Arse."

I looked up at him to gauge his reaction, but he was staring at something on the floor. He bent over and picked it up, looking at it and suddenly grabbing my arms and sending me hard against the wall. He had _seriously_ pinned me against the stone wall with no chance of my escape.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at him.

"You frigging re-drugged me, bint!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, more exasperated than angry.

Still holding me up with a knee and one arm, he opened his hand that had previously been pinning my other arm. In it was a little vial with contents that I knew well. "_This _is what I'm talking about, Granger. And you bloody well know it!" Draco accused.

"_That_ has gone completely unused in my pocket! I only used it to help Ronald with his potion on the first day of the assignment. Now get off me, prat!" I demanded, attempting to fight myself free. But Draco wouldn't budge.

"I don't believe you one bit, trainspotter!"

"How _dare _you call me that! And on false pretences as well! What on earth would give you the idea that I had re-drugged you?"

Draco's face paled and his grip loosened, giving me time to think for a moment. "Unless…" I started, a bit horrified at my discovery, "You still feel something for me."

"Of course not!"

"Then why else would you think I re-drugged you?" I demanded, trying hard to find the answer, "Admit it, Draco! You're just trying to find an excuse for it!"

"No, the potion just hasn't completely worn off yet!" Draco replied harshly, "That _has _to be it."

"It only takes one day, Draco."

"Well maybe I'm special, Hermione!" Draco said, fishing desperately for some way to win the argument.

"Honestly, Draco, just admit it!" I ordered, "You just like me! That's all there is to it and you can _let me down_!" I started kicking my legs around, attempting to wriggle free. After hearing this, Draco took the aggressive look off of his face.

"Screw you," he said, bringing himself up and toward me in one swift motion. Next thing I knew, I was being kissed. Draco was _kissing _me.

And just like that, _I_ was kissing Draco Malfoy. The one _least likely _person I would ever kiss in my life. With that last 'screw you' it was happening and couldn't be erased.

As if I wanted it to be.

**Finally? :D HUGE fight next chapter, so stay tuned for more~**


	11. High Tensions

**I got a bit discouraged with the reviews on the last chapter. They kissed! There were about 3000 hits, but only about 7 reviews. If you're deciding whether or not to review, please do! Just because I've never really said anything about it before, I feel like I need to say how happy they make me. About 15 story alerts make me as happy as one review, and they really encourage me~**

**Chapter goes to: **_**TeenTypist- **_**For making me giggle XD And despite the fact that she's reviewed on almost every chapter since chapter 3, I haven't dedicated any of them to her yet! Well deserved, and I had that joke in two chapters, so you pretty much read my mind 0.0**

"So, has anything exciting happened to you today?" Blaise asked Draco when they were back in the dormitories, getting ready to sleep.

"Nothing in particular," Draco replied.

"Hmm... How odd."

Draco froze and glared at him for a moment, "Odd how?"

"Just thought you might have done something you wouldn't normally do. Impulse, you know," he hinted, while putting a sleep shirt on.

As soon as he could see past the neck of his shirt, Draco was right by him and had cornered him against the wall between two beds. "How do you know?"

"Know what?" Blaise asked coyly, hoping to get the answer by pretending to know it already.

"I'm not playing around, mate. Who the bloody hell told you?" Draco demanded, losing his temper.

"You."

"I never said anything!"

"You just did, mate," Blaise replied with a wink. "So what'd you do? It had to do with Granger, I suppose?"

"Blaise," Draco started, retreating from the corner a bit, "I can't tell you; I can't tell _anyone _or it would be my hide. You know?"

"You kissed her," he stated.

"_Yes!" _ Draco sighed back quickly, glad for the relief of the fact. "And I don't even know why!"

"Well did you like it?"

"Well, it—wait! What kind of a question is—"

"_Did you?"_

"Well, I mean, it's Granger. It's as good as it can get for someone like her."

"And that means?"

Draco hesitated, gauging his friend's reaction. He settled down, sitting on his bed with his face turning red before answering. "I kissed her and ran away, _okay? _I had no clue why I did it or how she would respond, so I just bolted out of the room!"

"Wuss," Blaise accused.

"I know," Draco groaned. "Next time, there's no freaking _way _I'm doing anthing like that."

"_Next _time, Draco? Getting rather hopeful now, aren't we?"

Draco, instead of blushing, just plopped on his bed. "I feel so stupid. I haven't the slightest clue why I did it. The cons _way _outweigh the pros."

"And that's _exactly _why you did it."

"That's a load of cack, mate. You're being rather cryptic today, and I don't like it."

Not listening to his friend, Blaise went on. "One would say that your reason and judgment were clouded by, say, a _Jelly-Brain Jinx_?"

"_You would never_," Draco said incredulously. At the lack of a denial he added, "You would _never_ or you're being hexed _right now_, no matter how good of a friend you are." At Blaise's smug look, he continued, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You."

"I can tell you right now it wasn't for me."

"You wanted to kiss her, so you did. Did you think of your blood status or father _once _while doing it?" Blaise gave Draco a moment to think. "You're welcome."

"How on _earth _can you justify jinxing me by that_ flimsy_ excuse? Damnit, Zabini!" he yelled angrily, standing up from his bed. "God, can I not trust _anyone _here?" Draco exclaimed, not quite looking Blaise in the eye.

"I think you're overreacting, mate," Blaise said with a hostile tone.

"And you're underreacting! You may have just ruined my life! Or if my father finds out—_ended _it!" Draco seemed to be sincerely _losing it. _"I just… I put you past that, Blaise. I could fucking _swear _you were my friend. For years upon farking years now."

"And I could have sworn you weren't such a drama queen," Blaise snorted, not taking the situation quite as seriously as Draco wanted him to.

Draco grabbed a pillow and his coat, leaving the dormitory. "I knew you were a Slytherin, but this is far past any normal betrayal."

With that, Draco stormed out of the room, getting a few odd stares from Slytherins in the common room who had heard some of the exchange. He had never hated his conniving house as much as he did now.

_I'd rather sleep in the fucking dungeons._

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" I called once I entered the common room. First, second and forth years had classes now, so the common room was near empty.<p>

Her little carrot-top head poked up from the couch like it always does when I call her. I kept walking up to the girls' dormitories, knowing she would follow.

We walked up to the shared room as I took the video bug off of my chest. "Take your bug."

"Why? I thought you were supportive of the blackmail," Ginny inquired, quite obviously confused.

"Believe me, you have all the blackmail you could ever need," I hinted.

"I take it something happened between you and Draco."

"Personally, I'm just surprised you haven't watched it yet!"

Ginny smiled at me before taking a small item out of her pocket and murmuring, "Bogies." The events of the day appeared almost like a hologram in front of her.

"Isn't there a way to fast forward this thing?" I asked in exasperation.

"Fast forward?"

"Oh! It's part of that thing your father brought home last winter from the muggle studies. You've seen a television before, I know. Fast forward is what you use to speed up what's happening on the television."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Actually, this little beetle here," she said, motioning to what she had brought out of her pocket, "should have everything I need."

She waved her wand and the hologram moved faster. I was almost to potions class when I yelled, "Right here! Stop, now."

I watched myself going through the class; knowing what was going to happen on the hologram only made it worse the second time through.

"_Thanks, Arse." _I heard myself say.

"Hermione swearing? I can't believe I ever missed this!" Ginny exclaimed quickly, still turned toward the hologram. She kept narrating as the class went on. "He called you a trainspotter? How crude!"

Then it got to the part I was slightly dreading to watch with my friend.

"_Screw you." _

I was about to look away, embarrassed, but found myself still looking at the hologram. Looking back on a surprised—and being kissed—Hermione made me even more abashed than before. Ginny paused the video, looking at me with a gaping mouth.

"Way to _go, _'Mione!"

"Well it obviously wasn't on my behalf. It was all Draco, really," I said as an excuse, looking slightly at the hologram. I came face to face with my face, no matter how odd that sounds. "Is that _really _what I look like being kissed?" I exclaimed, finding the face I was currently making obscene.

"Oh, don't worry. It gets better with practice. Which I'm sure you're going to be getting a lot of now."

Instead of arguing, I decided to stick with the point of reason. "Keep watching the video. It gets fairly obvious that I'm not getting _any _more practice _any _time soon."

Ginny played the video and watched in awe as Draco suddenly backed away from me, grabbed his book in one hand and bolted from the room.

"He ran away," she said, completely unamused. "He freaking _ran away?_" She yelled, extremely unsatisfied at the video.

"Yup," I replied, leaning back against the bed. She decided to lean back with me.

After what seemed like a minute of just laying there, she spoke again. "So that's that, hunh?"

"Yup. That's that."

"So… is it true? Quite the pair of lips?"

Instead of dodging the question or freaking out like I normally might, I just answered her straight. "Yup. But again, that's that."

"Well '_that' _is only '_that' _if you let it be. '_That' _can be whatever you make it! You could actually turn it into something big!" she said optimistically.

"I'm not the one to choose. It's all on Draco now."

"Then God hopes he goes somewhere with it and steps up to be a man. For once in his life." I snorted as she suddenly stood up. "Now you have 3 hours until I get back. And when I do, you better be either _reading _or _sleeping. _Got it?"

"And where are you going?"

"To Harry, of course," She said with a smile, though I could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Have fun!"

"Always."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Ginny had gotten to the place she was headed for. A few distractions had happened (one named Harry Potter of course), making her trip a bit over an hour long. Not quite knowing if it would work or not, she knocked on the stone right next to a portrait.<p>

"What was _that _for?" the portrait shrieked.

"Would you rather me knock on you?" Ginny replied threateningly.

"No respect," the portrait murmured before being opened by a third year.

Looking Ginny up and down snobbishly, he asked, "Would you like something?"

Ginny flashed her wand threateningly at the young Slytherin.

"Get me Zabini."

**Dun, dun, duuuuun~ Next chapter gets conniving and very… Slytherin of me.**

**For reviewers: What is the most 'Slytherin' thing you've ever done? I want to know the level of evil in my readers :D **

**trollface**


	12. In the Dungeons, The Mighty Dungeons

**Update on a few update-ish things: I'm not orange. Urg! And I wrote the story the day after I updated the last chapter. My Microsoft word says that I can't display the requested font, so if anyone knows how to fix that, please either review or message me. I can't get much done until I do.**

**Chapter goes to: Canada- For being all Canada-like. If you're from Canada, give me a little shout-out in your review!**

Ginny flashed her wand threateningly at the young Slytherin.

"Get me Zabini," she sneered.

"And just why should I, Gryffindor?" he spat.

"Well, I'm not sure you know who I am," Ginny started, "I am the only known person in the history of Hogwarts to master the _Bat bogey _hex. Not to mention I'm two years higher than you."

"I only know of _one_ red-haired, scruffy, out of line girl two years ahead of me," he looked her up and down before scoffing, "You must be a Weasley."

"For a Slytherin, your insults aren't that good. Talk to Malfoy, he has some pretty colorful ones that will stop you from being a disgrace to your house."

"Oh don't _scare _the poor boy, Weasley!" someone from in the room laughed at her, "Although that is the truth." She recognized the voice at once.

"Blaise!" At the sight of the leech hanging onto him she added, "And Pansy."

Blaise turned to his armrest. "Now, Honey-buns? I've got to go talk to this Weasley and get her away from our tower. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

The girl pouted dramatically, but let go of his arm. Blaise gave her a kiss—which Ginny thought was dragged out much longer than to be considered a peck—and went to the door.

"So Weasley. What is it you're coming to _me _for? We're not exactly on the friendliest of terms."

Ginny extended her hand, "But I think we could be. We're not too incompatible, which you'd see if you would graciously give me a shot. Uniting against a common enemy, sort of."

"Common enemy? Despite the Slytherin thing, I don't think I really have any enemies." Ginny shrugged the question off, instead deciding to go for another approach.

"Where's Malfoy right now?"

Blaise looked to the side sadly before replying, "In the dungeons."

"What? Is he locked up or something?" Ginny snorted.

"Nah. We had a little fight and he said he'd rather sleep in the dungeons than with me."

"Okay, let's go!" Ginny said, far too optimistically.

"Did you not just _hear _me Weasley? We had a huge fight! I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again!"

"First of all, call me Ginny—Weasley is my brother. Second, what on earth did you do? You guys were, like, the best mates ever!"

"That's _why _he hates me now. _Because_ I was being a good friend." At Ginny's confused look, he continued. "Being Granger's best friend, I'm sure you know about the whole Hermione love thing."

"Yes. But I never would have made the connection that you'd know as well."

"Not only did I know, I acted. You see, yesterday in Potions, I cast a Jelly-Brain Jinx that made him—"

"Kiss Hermione!" Ginny yelled excitedly. "It makes sense now! That was you!"

"Yeah… That was me."

"High _five, _Zabini!" Blaise, a bit confused, put up his hand for a high five. "I can't believe no one else thought of that! If you _ever _need in the Gryffindor tower for _any _reason other than a panty raid, just find me. You are an honorary member!"

"Great. Cause I'm getting shunned by the only person in Slytherin that matters," Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Draco?"

"Like I said before, he just kind of hates me now. He said that my treachery goes beyond Slytherin means; though I thought he was just being dramatic. I really think he's pissed. He said that he could die for what I did."

"Don't you think that's a bit melodramatic?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Not at all. Once he said it, I realized it was true. His father… _everything _could just be ended for him. Because of me."

"Because of _himself, _Blaise. It's not your fault he fell in love with Hermione."

"First of all, it still would be my fault, for switching places with him on that first day. Otherwise, he may as well be in love with Pansy right now. Second, I'm not sure he _is _in love with Hermione," Blaise finished.

"How couldn't he be?"

"Weas—Ginny, why don't you ask him yourself? We're nearly to the dungeons."

"True. Are you going to talk to him with me?"

"Nah," Blaise refused, "I think it's best if I just stay out of it for now. But I'll wait for you to come back, and walk you back to the tower."

"Well look at you being all courteous," Ginny said, looking him up and down.

"I have my moments," Blaise boasted. "Now, go. He'll probably be in the third one to the left. We used to go there and brew potions incognito."

"Thanks, Blaise!"

Ginny started walking down the corridor, looking in every dungeon. It was always really cold in the dungeons, but tonight it was absolutely frigid. Just like Blaise had said, there was a sleeping body in the dungeon third to the left. Still having a sense of humour in the night, and hoping to give him a bit of a fright, Ginny laid down right next to him, getting her face only inches from his. She made her eyes big as possible, and smiled creepily. She tried to make her face a scary sight no one would want to wake up to.

Draco, noticing the breech in peace from his near-sleep, opened his eyes drowsily. What he saw made him yell and jerk back from his spot. The jacket that he had been using as a blanket for his curled-up body fell away on the floor.

"Holy… Shite, Weaslette! What on earth did you do that for?" Draco stormed while standing up.

"I wanted to talk to you," Ginny replied, also standing.

"Couldn't you have just woken me up like a normal person?"

"Oh. I guess I very well could have…" Ginny thought out loud, "Nah. That face was priceless."

"What did you need that was so important you came here?" Draco demanded, now crossing his arms and staring at the younger redhead.

Cutting straight to the point, Ginny asked, "Do you love Hermione?"

"What?" Draco asked sleepily, dumfounded by the question.

"You heard me, Malfoy. Do you?" The dungeons, cold and ever-dreary, were dark and made it hard for them to see each other too clearly without straining their eyes. The one particular source of light coming in was from a tall window with criss-cross diamond panes. And due to the rain, dark splotches were being cast all over the room. The room was bigger than how you'd imagine a prison, but still not as big as a classroom. Every inch of it was made with stone, giving the room an evil look. Despite the slight darkness, Ginny looked him in the eye with her question.

"No. And I hopefully never will," he replied gravely.

"_Seriously_?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Yes. I truthfully don't love her. Love is a strong word, you know. I wouldn't go throwing it around and applying it to people that really have nothing to do with the word. I'll swear on Merlin's teapot, I don't love her. May I go to sleep now?"

"No. Do you _like_ her?" Ginny asked, unsatisfied.

"To an extent. Can I sleep?"

"To _what_ extent?" Ginny demanded impatiently. With every question, she was getting closer to him; now standing only about four feet away. She was having a hard time believing that Draco _really _didn't have feelings for her friend.

"Honestly, won't you leave me alone, Weasley?" Draco bellowed, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Why'd you kiss her?" Ginny asked, looking for any way possible to get the Slytherin to admit his feelings that he claimed didn't exist.

"Because Blaise, the bastard, jinxed me."

"That's not it. That was just impulse. Which means you _had_ the impulse. And the only way you would _have_ the impulse is liking her. You can't deny that logic, Draco!" Ginny yelled at the boy.

"You will _not _call me Draco, Weaslette. God, you have less manners than Granger, and that's saying something!"

Ginny got right up face to face with him, having to glare upward due to difference in height. "I don't care if you deny loving her, or even deny that she's a good friend. But _never _insult Hermione in front of _me_, Malfoy. Got it?" She backed off a bit, turning her back, "I don't know what she sees in you, _Draco. _I just don't get it."

"She sees _nothing_ in me other than the son of a death eater and an enemy," Draco started, his tone getting even more hostile. "And I'd like to keep it that way, mind you."

"So would _I _about a week ago. Don't you think I'd love to not have the complication of my best friend being in love with someone I grew up knowing as an enemy? I But things _have _changed, if you haven't noticed. Hermione's the confused heroine, and you're the sexy enemy! It's just too difficult for me to fathom! But as the best friend, I need to support the fact that there _is _a connection between the two of you now!" Ginny stated, finally taking a breath, "God, I hate being a best friend."

Draco was speechless at this girl's rant. It's like she displayed her entire mind in one breath. No fillers to make the speech more political like his father always did, just pure feeling. "So…" he finally started, "I'm the _sexy _enemy, did you say?"

Ginny walked to the door of the dungeon, it was only five minutes until curfew and she needed to head back. "Keep dressing like that and Hermione'll think so too," she winked. Draco looked down and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before in the breezy dungeons. Of course there was no shirt on him. _Just of course. _

"_But as the best friend, I need to support the fact that there _is _a connection between the two of you now! God, I hate being a best friend!" _Draco remembered her say.

"Blaise…" he muttered to himself, suddenly feeling a sense of guilt he hadn't in years. He tried to fall asleep again, but the night passed sleeplessly. He had work to do in this relationship, and he was going to do it.

Ginny, leaving Draco to think to himself, went to go join Blaise back in the entrance to the corridor.

"Good talk?" he asked her, seriously interested.

"I feel like we got _nowhere. _But I think he'll be thinking about his feelings all night. So my job here is complete."

"That's all you're going to do?"

"As a friend, that's all I _can _do, Blaise," she explained sadly. They walked for a little while longer before reaching the Gryffindor tower. Ginny noticed this belatedly. "Oh! I thought you were just going back to the Slytherin tower!"

"I decided I'd just walk you back here, instead. Easier for the both of us," Blaise explained.

"Awww. Zabini has a heart!" Ginny said, hugging him in exchange for the kind gesture.

"Okay, that was going a bit far," Blaise said, referring to the hug.

"Not between friends!" Ginny said before muttering the password to the portrait.

"Remember: we're not friends, Weasley."

"Are too," she replied stubbornly before shutting the portrait.

"_That girl_," Blaise muttered to himself before walking back.

* * *

><p>"Where were you, Ginny?" I asked her as she walked into the room.<p>

"With Harry, of course."

"How odd, considering he just came up here looking for you," I lied, hopefully getting her to spill.

"Fine. I was in the dungeons interrogating Draco on if he loves you or not."

"Oh," I replied curtly, shutting off the lights. We both settled into our beds, attempting sleep. After a few minutes I questioned quietly, "And?"

"Of course he does, 'Mione. Of course," Ginny replied sleepily.

I went to sleep with a content smile on my face.

_Draco loves me. How… weird._

But you see, sometimes everyone meddles in places that ought not be meddled in.

**^^Although I have to say, Ginny's pretty darn good at it. So now both of them wrongly think the other is in love with them. This gets a bit fun in Potions class next update, so stay tuned! And we also get back the satire from Hermione! First person always makes me funnier for some reason XD**

**Random Question: What is your favorite kind of ice cream? We just got an ice cream maker a few days ago and I made blue sea salt ice cream (anyone get the reference?). Amazin'**


	13. Our Story Resumes Dangit!

**I guess I forgot to tell you guys I was going on holiday for about half a month... Sorry! That probably pissed off a few of you guys... But I found a nice little shop that sold carrot juice and I'm finally starting to show a bit of a yellow-ish tint! :D**

**This chapter goes to: Norway- because I just love the word Norwegian (though I can rarely spell it right) and MOSTLY **_**Pigfarts- It's on Mars- **_**for an amazing username, getting the sea salt ice cream reference correct and because I'm a real person with feelings... maybe 0.0**

It was a bright and rather cheery Wednesday morning, to say the least. I could only assume it was because I woke up with a smile on my face—God knows why—and nothing terrible had happened to me yet. On Wednesdays, the girls in my first period Arithmancy class got together in the classroom for the Study Hall Professor Vector graciously gave us each week. The guys went out and about, but we had our little pack. I always brought a book with me for entertainment as the conversation was extremely dry. On occasion, we talked about class, in which case I lead the conversation, though gossip was all they did, really.

But the gossip isn't always so dry when it's about you.

"So, Hermione, I heard you've been dating the one and only Draco Malfoy. Is he really as good as everyone says?" Padma Patil asked, expecting to have my full attention. They were sitting in a circle on the floor and I was sitting on a nearby table, dangling my legs.

I held up a finger to hold them over until I could finish my paragraph. For a fiction book, the one I was reading now was rather entertaining. I slowly brought my head up to look at the group of girls. "Did I hear something about Draco Malfoy? Because if I did, you're all going to be sorely disappointed."

"But... I heard—"

I snapped my book shut and knocked on it. "Fiction, you can be sure."

"Not _all _of it, though!" a girl with a Scottish accent said from the circle, "Can't be."

"Well, tell me exactly what you've heard then," I challenged.

"We heard that you two were partners to brew _Amortentia _so he fell in love with you, then he didn't have a good batch of counterserum so he stayed in love with you for a while, then he tried to woo you even a bit after it was over, then you two started fighting again, the _Amortentia _wore off, he kissed you—" the girl said before correcting herself, "More like snogged, I should say—and then you guys spent a steamy night in the dungeons last night and you left him shirtless and sleeping on the dungeon floor."

I blinked a few times, just for good measure. Looking at the girls' serious and curious faces while saying that last part made me want to laugh at them. So I did, all in good humour.

"And where exactly do you get this terribly erroneous information? Peeves?" I guessed, knowing he always loved to sneak about.

"Well... pretty much everyone in the school knows it by now, what with Pansy telling everyone," another girl, Lavender, explained.

"Couldn't you just tell us if it's right?" the Scottish girl said impatiently.

Although the Scottish girl was getting on my nerves, I decided to answer curtly. "Well, to confirm everything: yes to the _Amortentia _and the failure of a counterserum, _not really_ to the 'wooing' thing you were on about, yes to the fighting and the wearing off, yes to the kissing—not snogging, mind you—and a whopping _hell no _to the steamy night in the dungeon. Good enough, girls?" I felt no need to lie to them. It's not as if they would never find out! They lived for gossip like children lived for candy.

Some of the smarter girls only had a smirk and a coy look on their faces at this fact. Despite my rejection of the last fact I distinctly heard a "Way to go, Hermione!" coming from the clump of girls.

"How do you suppose Pansy came up with all that crap?" I asked them all.

"Blaise told her everything Draco said, no doubt," Padma answered, then hesitated, "But you _really _kissed him?"

I felt the incessant need to refuse the statement. "_He _kissed _me_ by surprise. God forbid it would _ever _be the other way around! Although I have to say, 'screw you' is not the most romantic thing to say before kissing someone."

"The bloody git..." another girl muttered.

"Did he really?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked, feigning an offended expression.

I rolled my eyes a bit at their nonsense. "That's just the type of utter prat he is, I guess."

When Cho Chang started speaking, most of the girls stopped talking among themselves, as they normally did when she spoke. "Well, it's only about a week until winter holiday. Are you going to do anything about it?"

This was the first question I had been asked by a girl in my year that had actually made me think in a long time. I wasn't quite expecting it.

"Well I still don't forgive him for all the things he's done to me—" I corrected myself, "To all of us. And I can't say that even _now _he's the nicest person to me." I was looking up and swinging my legs over the edge of the table I was sitting on. Talking to them, I was working out my thoughts to myself. "Half of me feels like he's just trying to make me look like an idiot by pretending to like me. About 40 percent of me wants to give him a square punch in the nose, another 9 percent thinks that he's actually pretty brilliant, and yet there's this small inkling in me," I looked down and stopped swinging my feet, staring at the floor, "that feels sorry for him. Because his life could be ruined because of his false feelings for me..."

There were no longer questions being thrown at me from either direction, a big relief to me. I snapped out of my trance to gather my books in my arms and finish.

"Though I can't say he doesn't deserve it," I said before shutting the door on my way out.

* * *

><p>I only had 20 minutes until Potions class started again; and I was sure much bickering would ensue. The entire experience for me so far had encompassed about a week—a few days give or take. Ernie MacMillan and his girlfriend had started a rumour about a party in Hogsmeade before winter break. So, naturally, everyone was planning on turning up. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were arranging dates, Slytherins were trying to claim the idea of the party as their own and God knows what Ravenclaws were doing.<p>

Everyone around me had a date: Harry had Ginny and vice versa, Ron had Sally-Anne, the Patil twins were sharing three guys vying for their attention—even Luna had decided to accompany Neville upon his request.

For me, however, I would be the only one of my friends _not _going home for the holidays. My parents had left a few days ago to the Smithsonian museum in America, and the house would be vacant. I originally planned on going to the Burrows with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but ever since the Sally-Anne incident, the atmosphere between Ron and I hadn't quite been the same as it was when he made the offer.

The situation wasn't all bad, though. I had gotten Professor McGonagall to agree to arrange a lesson every Tuesday and Thursday; she never left Hogwarts during holiday. I also got Professor Sprout to let me come take care of the delicate plants in greenhouse 6 every week. In short, my schedule hadn't dropped much for Christmas.

For everyone else, the party was the next big thing. A thought abruptly sprinted through my mind; who would Draco be going with? Pansy Parkinson? Millicent Bulstrode? Goyle?

The last thought made me laugh. Now that I thought about it—Draco would be so much nicer as a gay man. Not to mention he'd make a good one.

With that final thought, I rushed to Potions, only to find Draco in his assigned seat and not the one next to me. Blaise had yet to come to class to take the seat next to me, but I wondered if he would push Draco out. My questions got answered as Blaise strolled into the room with Pansy.

"Draco—" he started in a threatening tone, noticing the seating arrangements.

"Blaise?" Draco replied expectantly.

The atmosphere seemed tense to me, looking between the two Slytherins. All of a sudden, both of them broke into smirks, then full-out smiles before Draco stood and gave Blaise a 'bro hug.'

They spoke quietly so that even Pansy couldn't hear them clearly. "Good to have you back, Draco."

"Just know if you try that utter shite again, I'll tell Pansy what you did with Millicent last year in the room of requirement." At Blaise's horrified look, he continued, "Yep; I know about that."

"I guess you really _are _the Slytherin Sex God of Hogwarts, presiding over all of our endeavors," Blaise whispered back. After a moment, he added, "But really, man. Can I have my seat back?"

"It'll cost you a butterbeer keg," Draco enticed with a cunning smile.

Blaise winced, but made the deal with a pat on the back. Draco then walked back slowly to sit with me. "Well, I knew I'd have to face _this_ bridge eventually," he laughed, making it hard to be extremely angry.

"You have to say, I'm a bit more of a guillotine for you than a bridge, no?" I replied with a smirk, letting him know of his imminent death.

"Well, I guess this calls for a sorry," Draco said, catching me by surprise. I had prepared _so many_ witty remarks to _so many_ expected insults! And a 'sorry ' is all I get? Absolutely dumbfounded, I came up with one on the spot.

"Sorry it had to be _me_, you mean," I replied snidely.

"You twist _everything _I say, don't you, Granger?" He started, smirking back, "Any Gryffindor would be just as bad as you. Although, not quite as bad as a good-for-nothing Hufflepuff." Susan Bones had heard this and glared back at Draco, whilst winking at me.

"Well not all Gryffindors are mudbloods, are they now?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me, "Mudbloods and blood traitors are all alike. And it's hard to find a good person without any of those qualities. I'll bet you didn't know the first girl I ever liked was a half-blood who lived with her mudblood mother." This was definitely something I didn't know. And yet something that made me feel a bit happy.

"Your father kill you?" I replied.

"In fact, no. I can get pretty good at keeping relationships secret."

"Speaking of which," I started, looking anywhere but at him, "Who are you taking to the party in Hogsmeade?"

"You want to know who to get jealous at, right?" Draco replied with a know-it-all expression. "In that case, you don't have to worry. I think I'm going out with the boys that night." _Ha! He really _is _taking Goyle!_

"You? Mr. I'm-so-sexy-Slytherin?"

Draco's mouth gaped before I'd realized how he could have taken the last part. When I went to defend my statement, he held up his hands. "Your words, not mine." At my stubborn look, he continued. "Well, I would normally go with Pansy, but she's no longer a straggler,"—he coughed—"slut. Ehem! And even that yak Bulstrode has a date! There are only seven Slytherin girls in our year, and I am absolutely _sick _of them. Although I have to say, I'm pretty hard to get."

I shook my head slowly, feigning pity for the boy whilst laughing in my head. That was, until he said, "Well! Guess I'll have to go to Ravenclaws soon! But that's still only Padma, Luna, Cho and Marietta. "

"I had never really noticed how small Hogwarts was until now," I said, only just realizing it. There were about 1000 students at any given time, spread out across 7 years... The math calculated 142 students each year—about the class size of my old primary school. Considering those students were also split into four houses with all mudbloods barred from their house, Slytherin could very well only have around 25 students a year. "But why not Hufflepuff?"

He gave me a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Slytherin isn't all about being a pure-blood and having ill intentions, you know. It's about cunning, ambition, resourcefulness and pure determination. If we have 'a certain disregard for the rules,' it only helps us get where we want to be in the end." He paused. "Hufflepuffs are the exact opposite. They're all about loyalty, friendship, hard-work and not being judgmental. If you can tell, Little Miss Susan Bones over there would be the Anti-Draco. I find it weak. Even a Gryffindor would be better than them."

"Even a Gryffindor mudblood?" I asked, intrigued.

"Getting hopeful, aren't we Granger?"

"I was just wondering," I replied sharply at him.

"Well I guess it would depend on the person. It's not _all _about their status, believe it or not," he explained.

Less than a minute later, Slughorn started the lesson. Everything was quiet in the classroom and I started taking notes. Apparently, we would be brewing next week before holiday.

"You... wouldn't want to come with me to Hogsmeade, would you?"

**Dun dun duuun! Oh, and that question is probably not what you're making it to be in your minds. And this is officially the longest chapter of this story so far! And I have a whole notebook filled with this story that I wrote on holiday. In doing it, I realized that it's not going to be long before the story is over... ;(**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Well, not really XD But! What is the most amazing thing you've ever done? It can be like proclaiming you're going to rule the world when you were only 2 years old, or skydiving with a balloon. Just, anything you're proud of (or NOT proud of) doing.**


	14. Hogsmeade, WonWon and Incest: Heck Yes!

**So, do any of you have Pottermore accounts yet? If so, are you really excited? And if not, never fear! While I was staying up until 3am a few nights ago waiting for the clue, I thought '**_**wouldn't it be great to get some accounts special for my reviewers?' **_**Well, I normally don't think that diplomatically, but I picked up 2 extra anyway! So... I don't really know how to do this, because I only have 2 and there are probably a lot of you who want one... So give me contest ideas, people! :D **

**Chapter goes to- the pokemon Pichu- because they're so tiny and small. And they can't really do anything until they evolve... But at least they're not as bad as magicarps!**

**And **_**jbpink6- **_**NOT because they asked, but because they found an "error" that I forgot Orla. I was only counting the ravenclaws in Harry's year—Orla is 3 years below them.**

"You... wouldn't want to come with me to Hogsmeade, would you?"

I froze. I know I was thinking about that question, but I would _never _say it out loud. It _had _to be him that asked it.

"You _are _still talking, to me, right," I asked, a bit dumbfounded at his question.

"No, I'm just muttering away at my wand like that loony ol' Lockheart," he replied sarcastically.

He was obviously taking this question fairly lightly, and I had no clue how to respond. "As much of an honour I imagine it could be—to other girls—I'm afraid that I have a one-on-one lesson with Professor McGonagall that night," I diplomatically answered. "So I couldn't possibly."

He looked at me, dumfounded, letting his enchanted quill—_cheating—_take over doing notes for him. "Are you really that much of an insufferable genius that you're taking up teachers' time over holiday?"

I smirked. "Insufferable genius! Where'd you get that one?"

"Snape, I'd assume. I pick up a bit of material from him time to time."

"No," I smiled knowingly, "_Snape _calls me an insufferable know-it-all. _You _called me an insufferable genius."

He brought his hand back to his quill, pretending not to notice. "So?"

"Can't you _see, _Draco? You're jealous of my brains! Because no matter what I do, I'll always be smarter than you! Not to mention I'm a mudblood," I said triumphantly, and just a bit rubbing it in his face.

"_Being a mudblood isn't everything, Hermione!" _he sneered, alarming the two rows in any direction of us to our conversation. I was taken aback.

"It seemed to have been everything up until now," I sneered back.

"It's not! You have this... little stereotypical Draco stuck up in your know-it-all noggin, and you can't get it out of your head! Who you think I am is just a mini version of my father. You wouldn't even _bother _to take a good look at me and see. I'm not Crabbe, Hermione. Or Goyle. Or even my father." His tone changed to a scoff, "And you call yourself the smartest student here. Cor, you should really at least know that much." He didn't even pretend to pay attention to class, letting his quill still do the work. He brought out a small-leather bound book and started reading, leaving me just staring in disbelief.

_Exactly what just happened?_

I turned down Draco's invitation to the party for McGonagall, completely crushing him to the ground. Told him he was just jealous of me this whole time, berated him for complimenting me, and told him he was just his no-good father... It hit me like the Hogwarts Express. What had I just done? Was... _I _the bad guy now? Had my role completely swapped with Draco? _Damnit! _I cursed over and over in my head. I never thought I would be on this end of the stick—and without even noticing it!

Is this how easy it is to be Draco-ish and not notice?

"Draco... I already know that you're not Crabbe or Goyle. You're much smarter than them, which is part of the reason I hate you so much. You don't just _insult _me, you _challenge _me as well! You don't just have pathetic little insults, you're really cunning when it comes down to it. For your father... well, I really know him for being the mastermind behind you." He looked up from his book at me, while I didn't notice because I was in a trance, looking at the desk while ranting. "But, to convince myself that I'm not being the bad guy... I will try to get my idea of you out of my head and learn how you 'really are.'" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he smiled behind his book.

"Completely for educational purposes, I'm sure."

"Of course," I answered with a similar smirk.

Slughorn concluded his lecture as the bell was about to ring. "And just to let you know, I was always more of a mommy's boy," Draco said while packing up at the bell.

I audibly laughed, a bit covered up by the bell. After today, there were only a few days of school left then two days before the Hogwarts Express took the students back to Kings Cross Station. The year was passing by much too fast for my liking. The rest of the day, however, would go by rather slowly. I only had one more class today, and teachers had already stopped extra credit opportunities for the holidays.

I started packing up slowly, seeing no reason to leave class in the rush of the passing period. I wanted to catch up with Ron to at least tell him I wasn't planning on coming to the Burrows this year. I went up to his desk where he was waiting on Sally-Anne.

"Ron, I haven't talked to you in a while," I said happily.

"'Mione! How long _has _it been?" he replied with a smile. "It's really sad that you, Harry and I only have one class together this year. But I guess it's only a matter of time before you-know-who does something and we go gallivanting around on some quest," he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Gallivanting? You sure are using big words now, Ron." I was proud of my handiwork. After so long, some of my habits had finally rubbed off on him.

"Actually, my little Annie here has taught me how much words can help. I might even be able to rival that little git Malfoy pretty soon."

Needless to say, I was a bit put off. After years and years of telling Ron to take classes seriously, a random Hufflepuff prances in and 'enlightens' him. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm declining your offer to come to the Burrows this year."

He didn't bother to act interested or ask why, he just said, "Well that's a bit of a relief. We all love having you around, but I invited Annie—because she has nowhere else to go during holiday—and I don't think mum would accept her the same with your brains still around." He flashed a big smile at me, not noticing how he just implied he didn't want me around.

I turned around and started walking. "See you around then!" he called after me as I headed toward the door.

"Sure," I replied, just loud enough for him to hear. I passed the threshold of the door only to get frightened by something popping out to my left.

"Boo," it said. I shrieked. I never had been too good with alarming things. It was Draco, and he stood there, laughing. I hit him hard with the paperback book I had in my hands.

"Honestly, Draco! This is why you're. Freaking. Evil!" I muttered between hits—hitting harder on the last two words.

"So, the ginger doesn't like you anymore?" he asked, obviously not understanding the dynamics of friends (because he has none).

"No. He just doesn't understand. I'm sure you've seen that he's not the longest quill in the inkwell."

"Yeah, because I have the longest quill," he said, walking next to me with a smirk I didn't see.

Knowing Draco was at least a bit smarter, I replied, "I'll admit, your quill is a bit longer—" I belatedly clued into what he was saying, and I shook my head slowly at my stupidity. "You're not talking about brain capacity anymore, are you?"

"Not one bit," he smiled.

Retorting, I replied, "So is _this _the Draco you want me to think is you? The pervert who makes dirty jokes all the time?"

"At least it's better than mini-Lucius."

"Do you hate your father, Draco?" I asked. He always talked about him with a sneer when I was around. Thinking back, it had only started happening around forth year.

"I love him as a father. No more, no less. You probably love your father more than I love mine, but he's still my dad. So I guess I just have an ingrained love for him."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your father that way."

He hesitated for a moment. "Actually, it was only just recently that I realized he was skewed. A bit off on his beliefs, if you ask me."

"So... you're _not _going to become a death eater?"

He grimaced. "Even if I didn't _want _to, they'd make me."

"They?" I questioned.

"My parents, other death eaters... Voldemort. Whoever it took to talk sense into me. If they couldn't, they'd threaten to kill my parents—or even Blaise, maybe. If I still said no, they _would _kill them. It's no secret that my father's gotten on the Dark Lord's bad side a few too many times. And the only reason they keep my mother around is because she's Bellatrix's sister."

If I had a drink at that moment, I would have spit it out. "_Your mother is Bellatrix's sister?" _

"Yeah. They were both daughters of Cygnus and Druella Black."

I could swear my eye would start twitching soon. "Black? As in... Sirius Black? Harry's Godfather?"

He started laughing at my disbelief. "Yes. The traitor chap's my second uncle! Not only that, but Potter himself could be found on my family tree! It's possible that my great-great-grandparents had a daughter who married James Potter's father."

I hesitated "...This stuff is _messed up._" I said simply.

"You would not believe how hard it would be to find a 'proper wife' that isn't related to me somehow. My mother was _lucky _to find my father. Otherwise, she could have married Jeremy Burke—her great-great-aunt's grandson. But now, they may 'highly suggest' that I marry his daughter."

"Is this how all pure-bloods are?" I asked in disbelief. Growing up as a muggle-born had no learning disabilities, other than the dynamics of a wizarding family. I tried to learn from the Weasleys, but because they're such a muggle-obsessed family, it was hard to really know how much is different.

"Most. Then there are those who stray and marry muggle-borns." Draco stopped talking for a moment. "In my case, that would mean being burnt out of the family tree. And possible death, can't forget that. If I'm a traitor to my pure blood, then I'm a traitor to you-know-who."

"You don't think that's a _bit _harsh," I snorted, laughing despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"You muggle-borns get your punishments through life. Blood traitors get theirs by death. What comes around goes around, 'Mione."

"And I just thought you were a spoiled rotten brat if you were a pure-blood!"

"Well... that too," he said with a bit of a smile. "Well, I'm off to Astrology, you foul bint!"

"Farewell, then, you prattish ferret!"

**At first, looking back on this chapter I was just going to scrap it. But then I saw how much research and work it took to go through the whole Black family tree and find a plausible solution for everything. And I wrote Ron pretty well in character, I think :D**

**Okay, for those of you who wrote that you got to meet a famous person: how do you get to meet all these people? It's beyond my imagination!**

**For others, give me a good, easy idea for a contest. I don't want it to be discriminatory to different time zones *cough*likePottermore*cough* So... yeah!**

**You are all amazing :D Just thought you might want to know.**


	15. Sippin' the Elixir to Induce Euphoria :D

**Well, only 1 person actually **_**said **_**that they didn't have a Pottermore account, so just contact me if you want one of them. BESIDES THAT! My friend from England came to visit me in my little stay here in the States. That was pretty cool! Ice cream, pasta and **_**of course **_**carrots! It was brilliant.**

**This chapter goes to: **_**xXGoldie12Xx- **_**because I really wanted to dedicate the last chapter to her, but I had already wrote it! And your review... just WAY to GO! :D And while I'm at it, I feel like I should dedicate it to **_**ginger-joannie **_**as well- just for saying 'toodles'... I really do love that word!**

**Oh! And I have a fun little story that I'll put at the doobliedoo below which relates to the slightly longer time it took to update. It was rather frightening but amazing :D**

The day was passed rather easily; well, comparatively at least. All of this week, I had either been pissed out of my mind, happy, confused, pissed, shocked or, I don't know if I'd mentioned, _pissed_ out of my _mind_. Draco and his deviousness had gotten on my nerves more times than Pansy could ever flip her hair—which just so happens to be extremely often.

In two days, it would be the one week anniversary of the start of the _Amortentia_ project. Quite an accomplishment, really. And in four days, it would be the last day before holidays. It wasn't as if I was _expecting _anything exciting to happen in my life, but if it did, I figured it would have to be within those four days. It was nearly time to go to bed, and waking up would mean only three days. The excitement of God knows what was eating at me.

I changed out of my robes and into my sleep clothes, deciding to read in the common room until I got tired. I could never lie to myself and say I hadn't been thinking about Draco fairly often, but I could truthfully say that this was the only time I wasn't foaming at the mouth about it. Where his henchmen had gone during this whole project was beyond me. Maybe they had transferred out to become Death Eaters.

...Would Draco transfer out to be a Death Eater, as well?

It was a stupid thought. Of _course_ I wouldn't see Crabbe or Goyle—it's not as if they take the same "smart people" classes as me. Wouldn't _that _be a sight to see! But the fact that Draco didn't seem to want to be a Death Eater was a serious difference between him and most Slytherins.

The situation reminded me of vegetarians. You see, there are some vegetarians that watch a documentary on how animals are slaughtered and, disgusted, they become vegetarians. Then there are some that are brought up by these vegetarians without meat. So when they finally _are _released into the world, they can't really digest meat. This is why they stay vegetarian.

_Well that was amazingly stupid, _I thought to myself. Not as if it wasn't true. Draco's father—Papa Malfoy, I guess—grew up with both good and evil. Wanting more and more power, he shied away from the good in life, just focusing on the power that came with tyranny. Draco, being brought up by the Death Eater, was brought up only knowing power. Good and evil weren't the things on his plate, only power and the lack thereof. And power didn't seem like something he would ever go without, really.

I plopped on my bed, realizing that my own thoughts were, for once, actually better than the book I was about to read. Sure, Aria was just about to vanquish the man behind 'the notebook' but that was _completely _beside the matter of my life. But before I could think about it any farther, a wave of tiredness passed over me and I yawned.

As a fleeting thought before sleep, I vowed to myself that tomorrow would be filled with nothing but fun. Studying, books and teachers—so be it. Tomorrow was Hermione's Day; and a good one at that!

* * *

><p>Though electronic devices didn't work at Hogwarts, somehow there was music. Ginny was playing it from one of the twins' devices, no doubt.<p>

"Did I wake you up, 'Mione? Sorry," Ginny said as I stirred from bed. She reached over to a small, red orb on her trunk and tapped on it, turning the music off.

"What was that for?" I said, smiling, remembering my promise to myself. I got up out of bed and reached over to the orb, tapping the top of it and sending the music back on. I dragged my finger to the right in an effort to turn it louder. Obviously it had worked, because the orb's colors were shaking more vigorously.

Putting a quick silencing spell on the room, I grabbed Ginny's wrists and dipped side to side in an effort to start a dance. I had recognized the song from the Muggle world, and it was really coursing through my veins.

As the chorus started, Ginny just stood there, appalled. "What the hell happened to you overnight?"

"I just feel _damn good _today, you know what I mean?" I replied, out of my normal self completely. We were both flailing our arms together left and right, swaying our bodies in a rather humorous way around the room. It was a wonder we weren't running into anything. Ginny was a great and spontaneous friend, and reacted nicely to the dancing.

"I _knew _you just needed to get laid!" She said over the music, dancing—a term we can only apply loosely—vigorously.

In the happy tone of voice I had before, I replied, "And on any normal day I would punch you for saying that." I spun around, landing on my bed to put my robes on. Ginny just stood there in the middle of the room, at a loss for what to do.

With nothing better coming to mind, she tried to start up a conversation. "Three days 'til the party! You excited?"

"Still not going."

"No one's asked you yet?" Ginny guessed. _Thanks._

"No," I lied. "And I can't just leave McGonagall there!"

"You know her! She would be all _for _you going with Draco! Not only is it two students enjoying themselves, but it's two enemies uniting the houses! She loves that kind of crap!"

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But who said I even wanted to go in the first place?"

"Everyone within a 10 mile radius of here wants to go! Even the teachers are wishing they were our age! Ernie booked the Wyrd Sisters to play! And... well... I mean, _really. _The Hermione in _my _mind would want to go, with an arse for a date or without."

"You know what, maybe I will! Right after my lesson with McGonagall! I'll come see you, Harry and Ron," I said, trying to avoid argument. Today was going to be my day, and an amazing one at that.

I headed down the stairs in my robes, hoping to get an early start at breakfast. On my way down the grand staircase, I ran into Blaise... _literally. _

"Granger? What're you doing here? And bulldozing around, as usual," he said, brushing the mudblood cooties from his robes.

"Just getting an early start to breakfast. You?"

"Waiting for Draco, I suppose. Pansy's still sleeping at this time, either way," he replied, still leaning back leisurely against the banister. "Your friend Ginny was talking to me the other day."

"'Ginny'? On friendly terms, are we?" I asked with a smile.

"I suppose," he said without making a big deal. "And we've both been wondering: do you like Draco?"

I hesitated, "...You _are _still talking to _me, _right?"

"Just because you tell me, it doesn't mean I'll tell Draco."

"You're a Slytherin!" I exclaimed, expecting it to explain everything.

"And you're a Gryffindor. Glad we got that straightened out," He scoffed, looking up to the grand ceiling with a smirk.

"I suppose so. I mean, I don't hate him. What else can I say?"

"I see," Blaise said, huffing. "So you're _really _just that incompetent."

There was no possible way to be in a good mood after that. "You know, I've always thought 'brilliant' was a more proper word for it, but I've been called idiotic more than ever this week, and it's really pissing me off." Then I realized that it was still _my_ day and I would skip down the hall like a freaking ballerina if I wanted. I turned back to Blaise, "Sorry, Blai—" I started. But when I looked around, I could only spot his figure heading into the Grand Hall.

_That buggering li—_"Hermione?" I heard from behind me. I spun around to find Draco.

I started to reply with a smile, catching myself at the last moment. "I almost just said that it was actually _nice _to see _you_ this morning," I laughed at him.

"Someone forgot to brush their hair, I see," he said, looking much more than my hair up and down. "Have you seen Blaise? We almost always meet each other here."

"Yeah, he told me that. He left into the Great Hall just a moment ago."

"Why? Did Pansy come?"

I visualized the image in my head. "Nope, he was just walking alone with his hands in his pockets and his head thrown back."

"Ah, I see what's happening," he said, shaking his head. "He saw me coming and preferred me to walk with you. That guy really is a man of few words. But brilliant actions, I suppose."

"Well, then let's make the most of the gesture, no?" I said happily, really not minding the male presence in my life right now. I had gotten my urges every once in a while; I'm a healthy teenage girl. But I found that the feeling was too fleeting to bother with.

"Uh... no?" Draco said, confused. Nonetheless, I took his elbow with mine and walked cheerily down the hallway toward the Great Hall, dragging him with me. "Feeling happy today, are we?" he supposed, walking briskly to keep up with my prancing.

"I don't know! I just feel... _happy _or something. You know, the only possible reason I can think of is that Ginny spiked my goblet last night with Alihotsy."

As I would find out this summer, Ginny had accidently spiked my drink with a slow-acting _Elixer to Induce Euphoria. _Accidently, because of the fact she was trying to spike Harry's drink instead. As a last minute thing, I decided to sit on the other side of Ginny to avoid sitting next to Ron, and Bob's your uncle, it was in my cup! Harry had gotten a bad test grade in Arithmancy earlier that day, and Ginny was trying to cheer him up.

But, no bother. She decided to cheer him up in a... different way.

"I'd believe it," Draco said sarcastically. But I could tell he was enjoying himself as well. You know, sometimes I wish I had friends that didn't meddle. But that would make everything too easy! When I didn't drop his elbow heading into the Great Hall, he got concerned. On a normal, un-spiked Hermione day, I would have been too—well, I probably would have dropped his elbow in the first place. Nevertheless, we walked into the Great hall; all of 10 people hitting their friends at the sight and alerting them to the pairing.

I have to say, they looked _pretty damn surprised! _

I dropped his arm once we entered and walked to the Gryffindor table I sat at. To my surprise, he followed and sat next to me temporarily.

"Well, while you're so happy today, it would probably be a good time to return this," he said, holding out... _a bra of mine?_

"And why the hell do you have this?" I asked cheerily, despite the words that I was saying.

"You remember that panty raid that happened about 5 days ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... You can keep that," he said awkwardly. After a minute of silence, he started to walk away.

"Draco!" I said in a warning tone, a bit pissed despite my overall cheeriness.

He looked back at me, cringing. "Yes?"

"_You_ stole it, _you_ wear it."

**I'm really just liking this because I get to have my light humour back for a chapter or two. I'm right in the middle of the part of the story I hate to write—the drama. But a chapter like this can cheer me up just enough.**

**Okay, now for the good part: my all-wonderful story. So, I was on my computer in my bed, minding my own business when my knee brushed up against my charger. I should probably explain that it's not in the best condition. Where the cord meets the head of it, the plastic is peeled back and you can see all the little threads of wire. And the head—instead of the pluggie-inny part being straight, it's so screwed up that it goes at about a 40 degree angle. So when my knee brushed up against it, it decided to start sparking everywhere. Blue sparks were flying out of my computer, and they FREAKED ME OUT! I was so scared I was going to catch something on fire that I ripped the charger out of my computer. But it kept sparking a bit before calming down. Later that night, I tried plugging it in again because I was completely out of battery. It started sparking again, so I threw it into a rubber shoe, hoping it would be like rubber-man and not be able to be affected by sparks. So I had to wait 5 days for the shipping of a new charger so that I could finish typing and upload my story.**

**So, that leads us to our question of the day: What would you do if you were sleeping and someone came to your room and stole all of your pants? Did I mention you have no pants on and have to get to work in 5 minutes?**


	16. Whistling is Good for Any Relationship

**Hello readers! I'm not quite sure what to write today... My brain has been zapped by Pottermore. I've contacted the two who are getting accounts, because they were the first ones to message me about it. So if I contacted you, congrats! If not, they're still being given away other places, so don't give up!**

**This chapter goes to: **_**LadyFateContemplatingDisaster- **_**for being devious and adding an AVPM reference. It really did make me smile. But next chapter I don't know how I'm going to dedicate! Most of the people that leave awesome reviews have already gotten a chapter! **

**Solution: More reviewers XD**

"_You _stole it, _you _wear it."

Draco, who was already starting to turn around, froze as if someone had cast _Duro _on him. Then he turned back to me with the most surprised look I had seen him wear in these past few days. "What?" he asked expectantly.

"You heard me," I replied snidely but in a nice tone of voice. "_You _stole the bra, _you _wear it."

"And what makes you think I would agree to that?" he challenged. I thought for a moment. In my cheery state of mind, all I really wanted to do was whistle, and I have to say that was a bit distracting.

"If you love me, you'll do it."

Draco blushed, despite obviously fighting himself for his face color back. He stuck his nose up to say, "And what makes you think I love you?" He smiled to himself for having such a genius question.

"Well... I guess I just assumed it—" I started, before he cut in.

"Ha! Assumption _denied!"_

I glared at him. "Let me finish!" I demanded. "I guess I just assumed it because I have footage of you saying it. And kissing me. Oh, and did I mention you getting giddy at my promising to kiss you a week ago tomorrow? Absolutely pathetic, Draco. Can't let your father see that, can we?"

With the added happiness of winning the argument, my mind just couldn't win over my body and I started whistling loudly; attracting all the attention that wasn't already at us. People couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the Slytherin at the Gryffindor table.

"Stop whistling," Draco demanded. Just to spite him, I started whistling louder. "Stop! You're attracting too much attention.

I, of course, still refused to stop my whistling jig.

"Please," he pleaded. "Please, Hermione. Stop whistling." He looked defeated.

While my brain wanted to stop, my body was still happy as a clown in a balloon store. At this, Draco decided that force was the next best thing. He used his hands to cover my mouth. That was the first time I ever realized how long his fingers were for a guy. But, nonetheless, you could still hear the muffled humming of my vocal chords. Looking around nervously, Draco picked me up from the table bench and dragged me, still covering my mouth, out of the room.

In his normal expressionless-amused look, I saw Blaise mouth 'Get some, Draco' to his friend. I laughed audibly, breaking the whistling. But not before Draco could pull me into one of Filch's cupboards.

"What the hell, Draco?" I demanded. Sounding rude even though I couldn't shake the happy tone of voice. By this time, we both knew I had been spiked with something.

"I don't know _who _or _what _spiked you, much less what they used to do it, but it's starting to really piss me off."

I laughed at him, "Glad we got that straightened out. Can I go eat breakfast now?"

"Sure," he replied. "And whistle however much you want. Just not when I'm around you."

At the word 'whistling' my body took over again and started going at it. Draco was sure that it could be heard from outside the closet.

"Shut _up, _Hermione!" he seethed, whispering. He decided to clasp his hands over my mouth again. My body acted on its own and I bit his fingers. "Shite!" he cursed.

Still anxious, Draco did something that he would _never _be able to justify with a straight face. He kissed me. Just to shut me up. It worked, he had put something against my mouth that even my spiked mind would be angry at. Passing it off as enjoying the kiss, I clasped the bra around his back. When he fully realized what he was doing, he stopped. I spat dramatically.

"Don't you think that was just a _bit _unnecessary?" I demanded.

"What do you think people would think if they saw a female and a male student shut in a closet together? I mean, _really, _what was there to do? I was hoping that you would be so pissed it would counteract the potion."

"Well you were right. You made me pretty pissed."

"Oh, with the way you had your hands on my back, I could say you were rather enjoying it, no?"

"What can I say? My mind hates you. My body doesn't," I admitted, leaving the closet. But not before I could cast a Permanent Sticking Charm on the bra to his cloak and clothing. He would either wear a bra or wear nothing at all.

As he watched me leave the closet in shock of my last statement, he leaned against the wall and muttered, "Wow." As he brought his hand up to touch his still-sore shoulder, he felt a strap and looked down. That's when Draco noticed... he was wearing a bra.

"Oh, well played, Granger," he smirked. "Well played."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, do you still have the footage?" I asked back in the common room later that morning.<p>

"Why do you ask that on the last day of semester, Mi'?" she inquired distractedly, still writing something on her parchment.

"Well, I kind of let Draco know we had it today," I said, cringing.

"No!" She yelled, finally looking up from her parchment. "It was supposed to be the final kick to the face! We even made it into a slideshow to show at the party!"

"A slides—" I started. "My, you really _are _evil."

When she moved back to her parchment, I was thinking deeply. "Ginny? You still really hate Draco?"

"I always have, 'Mione. That's no surprise to you." Not but a moment later she cursed, "Shite! I spilled ink over the whole thing!"

Ginny relinquished the frustrating parchment. "Until you give the final call, I'm going to hate Draco. Until you tell me that you actually like him and that he's a changed person, I don't even want to _bother _finding out for myself. It's not worth it for me. But it _is _worth it for you, in light of what's happened so far. And if _you _tell _me _that he's great by your standards, he'll be fine by mine."

We both smiled at each other for a moment, realizing how great a friend she was. Then, quickly, she said, "But don't tell Harry. He'll go absolutely mad!"

Realizing the time, I jolted off the couch. "Sorry Ginny! I _completely_ forgot that I had Divinations finals today! And I didn't even study!" I huffed audibly, using my wand to gather all my supplies.

"Good luck!" she yelled at me on the way out. "Not as though you need it!"

I ran down the hallway, not even bothering to stay out of the way of others. The final supposedly started in 3 minutes and the Divinations classroom was so hard to get to. As I was heading up the Divinations Staircase, I ran into Padma Patil—who is in my class—smiling and heading down the staircase. Confused, I headed toward the door, and when the handle didn't open, I ran straight into it.

Caressing my hurt shoulder, I looked at the glass on the trapdoor. Stuck on it was a message from the teacher.

_Dear Students,_

_After grading your last assignment, I have decided to cancel the final. Have fun with the rest of your day and have a great holiday._

I was astonished. A bit disappointed, but nevertheless relieved there was no test. Not quite wanting to go back to the common room, I decided to go the library. My next class was Potions, but not for another hour. Thinking that it could be the last class I had with Draco brought around a bit of a melancholy feeling. I would just have to take Potions next semester and hope he did the same. After this past week, I don't think I'd ever be able to give up tormenting him every day!

I got to the library rather early, which is why I ran into Blaise.

That's when—In my head—it all went wrong.

**Well, how'd you like the chapter? Decided to get a nice second kiss in when you—and I—least expected it. And I got a great quote ready for next chapter! I really think this is how a reader-author relationship should be. It makes me happy to have all the support. If you're reading this and you don't normally review, please do. The reviews really brighten my day. Not to mention there are only going to be about 4 more chapters left! I've really squeezed a lot out of this story if you ask me!**

**And for those of you who answered 'skirt' on the last question: Where I live in England, 'pants' mean all garments you wear below. Mainly reffering to underwear, but it accounts for trousers and skirts as well. You guys are lucky I gave you underpants! **

**Question of the day: Well, the first thing that popped into my head while watching Top Gear right now was write a sentence (or however much you want, I suppose) about yourself and 3 things you like, then take out every third word. You can do it honestly or just make it as funny as you can. Have fun!**


End file.
